Mixed Feelings
by maybeitslaiba
Summary: Jason Grace & Piper McLean. They hate each other. He thinks she thinks she's all that. She thinks that he's a selfish jerk. They have strong negative feelings about each other. But can there be positive feelings too? Or maybe they're just mixed feelings? (JIPER/JASPER) A/N: I do not own the cover image. Kind of OOC. No gods.
1. First Day of School

Jason's POV

I enter my school, Woodfall High School. First day of sophomore year. Yay.

I get my schedule from the front office and go to my homeroom classroom. I enter, late as usual.

Everyone stares at me. As always.

Let me tell you some stuff about myself.

First of all, I'm the most popular guy at school.

Second of all, my best friends are Leo, Percy, Grover, and Frank.

Third of all, I have a girlfriend named Reyna.

"Jason Grace, right?" the teacher says.

I nod. "Yes m'am. Sorry I'm late." I give her my most dazzling smile. She blushes.

"It's alright. Please take a seat next to her." She gestures toward a girl with dark hair and pretty eyes. I stare into them trying to figure out what color they are but they're like a kaleidoscope. They changed colors and I couldn't find out what color they were.

I walked over to my seat and placed my backpack under my desk. I faced towards the front but I was peeking at the girl next to me. I decided to introduce myself.

"Hey. I'm Jason," I say.

She looks at me for a second and nods. She goes back to looking at the teacher.

"What's your name?" I whisper.

"Piper."

Piper. Simple yet cute.

"Nice name. What's your last name?"

She glares at me. "McLean. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

I make a big show of looking at her chest. "Your bra is showing."

She turns pink and looks down. "What?"

"Made you look," I whisper as she glances back at me.

She gives me a murderous look and turns back at the teacher.

I look back at the teacher as well, fighting a smile.

_Flash Forward to Lunch_

I sit next to Leo and say hi to all of the guys. But I notice that Percy is missing. "Where's Percy?"

Grover shrugs. "I don't know."

We talk a little bit and then see Percy heading towards our table.

"Hey guys," Percy says, taking a seat next to me. "Hey," they all say.

"Hey. Where were you?" I ask.

He smiles and looks a few table behind us, where Annabeth Chase is sitting. AKA, his girlfriend.

"Oh, I see. Just couldn't stay away from her, could you?" Frank teases.

Percy scowls. "You act like you don't obsess over Hazel."

Frank turns red. We all laugh at him.

I look back at Annabeth's table. Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, Hazel, Frank's girlfriend, and Calypso, the girl who's had an obvious crush on Leo that everyone knows about but Leo himself, are all sitting there.

Suddenly, I see Piper taking a seat between Hazel and Juniper. I quickly turn back, but all the guys are looking over there now.

"Wow. Who's the new girl sitting over there, in Annabeth's table?" Leo asks.

"Piper McLean," I say, without turning around.

"She's pretty," Grover notes.

"Yeah," Percy agrees.

"Yup," Frank nods.

"Hey! You guys all have girlfriends! I call her!" Leo says.

I raise my eyebrows and chuckle. "You _call_ her?"

Leo nods.

I shrug. "Well who cares? You can have her."

All the other guys shrug.

"Yeah. I mean I was just saying she's pretty. I love Juniper," Grover says.

Percy and Frank nod in agreement. "Annabeth is the best," Percy assures him.

"Hazel is great," Frank says.

I shrug. "I like Reyna."

Frank snorts. "Like?"

I turn and glare at him. "Yeah?"

Frank shrugs. "It's just that...you don't seem so serious about her. You're never serious with _any _of your girlfriends. It's always 'date them and break them'.

Leo chuckles. "And hook up with them."

I glare at Leo. "I've only done that once."

Percy shrugs. "Do you wish you hadn't?"

I shake my head. "Nah. It was great."

Frank snorts again. "Wow."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up and eat your fries."

Suddenly, someone covers my eyes so I can't see anything. "Guess who?" a girl's voice says.

"Reyna." I smile as she uncovers my eyes. I look at her and see her giggling.

She sits with us for about three minutes and talks to me. Then, she goes back to her table.

"Ha. She's crazy for you!" Leo teases me. I chuckle and whack him on the head gently.

I glance back at Piper and see her laughing with Annabeth. I realize that the guys are right. She _is_ pretty. In fact, she's beautiful.

I look back at my table once I realize what I just thought. I have a girlfriend, I remind myself.

But I couldn't help checking her out.


	2. The Fight

Piper's POV

"Bye Piper!" Annabeth called to me as I went to Pre-AP Chemistry. "Bye!" I yell back to my new friend.

My first time going here. I used to be home schooled, since I move a lot (my dad's Tristan McLean), but now we're finally settling in one place. We moved here during summer. Manhattan.

I've been here a bunch of times before, but I've never actually lived here. We've always been moving. I don't think we've ever settled down to one place before. Maybe when I was four or five years old. But otherwise, not really.

Nobody knows who my dad is, except for the principal of this school. And I plan on keeping it that way. I mean, this might sound a little cliche but I just want to be treated normally. I want people to like me for who _I_ am, not who my dad is. I want to see people's true colors.

Just like I've seen Jason's true colors.

If I wasn't in class, I would've smacked him across the face. I hate kids like him. Players, flirts, dumb jocks. I just hate them.

I enter the classroom, and see a plump woman sitting on the teacher's desk. She was frantically flipping pages through her binder, probably preparing for class. I look around the room. There's only about six other kids there.

I take a seat to the desk by the window. I read the name of the teacher on the board. Ms. Dodds. **A/N: I know that she's supposed to be a math teacher, but whatever.**

Pretty soon, all the other kids arrive. A boy with dark, curly hair sits next to me, and an Asian, pudgy boy sits in front of him. The curly haired boy turns to me and grins. "Hey. I didn't see you here last year."

I nod. "Yeah, I just moved here in summer from California. I'm Piper." I smile back at him. Even though we just met, I think he's pretty nice. He has a charm that makes me feel comfortable. I think I would really like being his friend.

"I'm Leo, and this is Frank," he tells me, still grinning. We talk a little bit. I find out that Frank is dating Hazel, my new friend. I learn Leo is a foster kid. And that Frank is living with his grandmother, due to his mom dying.

Soon, Ms. Dodds starts class. "Okay everyone, settle down. My name is Ms. Dodds. I'm going to be your Chemistry teacher for the rest of the school year. Now, let's go over some of our lesson plans and rules."

She starts droning on about what we're going to learn and blah blah blah when suddenly, someone enters the classroom. "Uh, sorry I'm late."

I turn to look at who it is, along with everyone else.

Jason.

Ms. Dodds sighs. "It's alright. What's your name?" she asks. "Jason Grace," he replies.

"Very well. Go ahead and take a seat, Jason," she says. Jason smiles at her. She blushes. Ew. Does he have to charm a _teacher, _too?

He comes over...to _our_ table. "Hey Frank. Hey Leo," he says to them, as he takes a seat in front of me. He looks at me and smiles...and winks. I'm shocked for a moment but then I come back to my senses and roll my eyes. Whatever. I ignore him and try to listen to Ms. Dodds talking about the rules.

Jason's POV

I glance across the room and see Leo and Frank...sitting near Piper. I walk over to the only seat left there, in front of Piper. I greet the guys and wink and grin at Piper. She widens her eyes and then rolls them and looks away. I hide my grin and focus on what Ms. Dodds is saying.

I might be popular. I might be a jock. I might be a player. But I'm always getting A's. No matter what. Almost all of my classes are Pre-AP. I'm a pretty good student...with good behavior too. I guess I kind of charm the teachers. But I'm still a good student.

Soon, we get time to talk at the last 15 minutes of class. I look at Piper and grin. "Hey," I say.

She glances at me and scowls. She looks away.

I talk to Leo and Frank but I'm glancing at Piper. Why is she being so rude? She doesn't have to act like she's all that. I was just joking this morning, she doesn't have to take it so seriously. Sheesh. I hate girls like her. Girls that take every single joke seriously and hold it against you for life.

Finally, the bell rings. "Don't forget!" Ms. Dodds calls out. "We'll have an evaluation test next class to see if Pre-AP Chemistry is right for you!"

I make a mental note in my head to study for it and walk out to the hallway and see Reyna at her locker. I walk up behind her and put my arms around her waist. "Hi."

She turns and giggles. "Hey Jason." I lean in for a kiss, but someone puts their shoulder on me, holding me back. I whip my head around and come face to face with Mr. D, our vice principal.

He frowns at us and wags a finger at me. "No public display of affection." With that, he walks away. I chuckle along with Reyna. I take her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Piper's POV

The next day at school, I go to Pre-AP Chemistry and prepare for the test, as Leo and Frank walk in. They greet me, and start talking among themselves.

Surprisingly, Jason is early to class today. He glances at me, but he doesn't say anything. Good. He was annoying me anyways.

Soon, Ms. Dodds starts class. "Okay kids, remember how I told you to study for the test. Well, that test is today!" She hands out the tests and we get started.

_Flash forward to after the test_

"Okay time is up," Ms. Dodds says. She collects our test papers and gives us free time. I try to concentrate on my book, but with all the talking, and my ADHD, it's hard. And Jason droning on about some back to school party he's having doesn't help.

Suddenly, someone says my name. I look up and turn around to see a blond kid with really nice hair and a really good tan smiling warmly at me. "Hey, Piper right?" he says.

I nod. "Uh yeah. Hey," I say lamely. Wow, he's really cute. He's got a surfer's body, and blue eyes.

"I'm Will. Will Solace. I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for Jason's party," he says.

I think about it. I will be at Jason's house. But I'd have Will as my date. And boy, he's _hot._

"Yeah. Sure," I tell him, smiling back. He grins wider and gives me his number. He walks away as soon as the bell rings. "Bye Piper!" he calls to me. I wave at him. "Bye Will!"

I turn around to see Jason, standing near his chair, staring at me, and frowning. I narrow my eyes at him. "What?" I snap.

He narrows his eyes back at me. "You don't have to act like you're all that, you know."

I stare at him. "Excuse me?"

"You act like you're SO much better. You should really just stop. And you're lucky Will's taking you to my party. Otherwise, I wouldn't let you come."

I roll my eyes. "_I_ act like I'm so much better? You're the most cockiest person at this school!"

He scoffs. "ME? Cocky? You have NO idea what my life is like!"

I clench my fists. "Well, you have no idea how MY life is like!"

Someone clears their throat. "Ahem." We both whip around to see Ms. Dodds standing near her desk, looking uncomfortable. I gaze around and see that everyone else is gone.

I grab my stuff, and leave, leaving Jason alone with Ms. Dodds.

_I hate you Jason_, I think angrily, while I stomp outside.

**Whew! I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reviewing and following for the last chapter.**

**Okay, well review and tell me what you guys think. Continue? Or discontinue? What do you think I should do? Critisism? Anything?**

**Well yeah. I will be updating soon. Maybe not this week but next week hopefully.**

**Ermmm thats pretty much it. Byeeeee.**


	3. At Aunty Em's

**Heyyyyy thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites! dangg 363 reads in two chapters? YAYYYYY**

**Well thanks and I love yaa**

**Okay go ahead and read**

**PS: I don't own PJO or the characters**

**Me: IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**

**Rick Riordan: What did I do?**

**Me: Why'd you make such a good series that I can't own?**

**Rick: ...**

**Well yeah. Read! And review!**

Jason's POV

I gather my stuff and stomp out of the classroom. I don't bother shooting a smile at Ms. Dodds or apologize.

I hate her. I hate her SO much.

She has no idea how my life is like! She doesn't know anything!

Me? _Cocky?_

She's the one who started it.

I don't know what's worse. The face that she's coming to my party, or the fact that Will is her _date_.

I'm not sure why I don't want Will to take her. I feel...agitated? No. Bitter? Nah. Mad? Disappointed? Annoyed?

Jealous?

I don't even know. I'm pretty sure I'm not jealous. I never get jealous. And I will absolutely not get jealous over _Piper_. The most obnoxious, annoying, and haughty girl at school. She's lucky to be going to my party. I probably wouldn't have let her come if Will hadn't been bringing her as her date.

Will. And Piper. Hmph.

I wonder how Will is. I don't really pay much attention to him but he's got a bad reputation. Worse than mine. I hear some of the girls talking bad stuff about him. He's apparently a pervert, a heart breaker, and is...thirsty.

But why should I care that Piper is coming to my party with a total jerk? Whatever. I really don't give a crap.

I text Reyna after school.

**_Me: Hey babe. :)_**

**_Reyna: Hey :P_**

**_Me: 2morrow afterskool, u wanna go 2 that new restaurant around the corner? Aunty Em's?_**

**_Reyna: Sure. Gtg. Bye :)_**

**_Me: Bye 3_**

I feel better already. Hanging out with Reyna always makes me feel better. And my friends say I can't handle a serious relationship. I'll show them.

_Next day at school_

It's time for Chemistry again. With Piper. Ugh. I decide that I'm totally going to ignore her. I'm not going to talk to her, fight with her, or even look at her. I'm going to ignore her.

Ms. Dodds starts class. "Hey class!" The class mumbles out a "Hello."

"Okay so last time we took a test, and someone in this class got the highest score," Ms. Dodds says. Automatically, I know it's me. I always get the highest scores. And everyone knows it. Everyone starts murmuring.

Frank taps me on the shoulder. Leo grins at me.

"And that person got all the questions right!" Ms. Dodds continues. I smile in excitement. _Yes! _I thought. A 100!

"Do you know who that person is?" Ms. Dodds asks, grinning herself. "Who?" the class says in unison.

I wait for my name to be called, and remind myself not to act obnoxious. The key is to act modest and humble.

"Piper McLean!" Ms. Dodds says, happily.

"_What_?!"

People look at me, surprised. I clear my throat. "Sorry," I mumble. People look back at front of the classroom. Ms. Dodds looks at Piper, who's blushing. "Congratulations Piper!" Ms. Dodds says. All the other kids -especially the guys- congratulate her as well.

My mind is racing. Piper? She got a higher test grade than me? Impossible! I always get the highest grades. I worked hard, I studied. How come _she _got a higher grade than _me_?

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't notice Leo congratulating her. "Congratulations Beauty Queen!" he says, grinning. She smiles. "Thanks Leo. But don't call me that."

He shrugs. I can practically feel steam coming out of my ears. My _best friend _is congratulating her. Piper. The girl that I hate. Even Frank congratulates her! What the Hades?

Piper's POV

Will comes up to me later after class. "Congrats again on your test grades!" he says. I blush. "Thanks Will. So...what are you doing later after school?" I ask him, casually.

I think I have a crush on Will now. And why shouldn't I? He's cute, smart, nice. He's great.

He grins. "I was thinking about asking you to come with me to Aunty Em's."

"That new restaurant?" I ask.

He nods. "Wanna come with me?"

"As a date?"

He shrugs. "Yeah."

I grin at him. "Okay. Lemme just get my stuff."

_At Aunty Em's_

We walk inside the restaurant and I'm instantly greeted with the delicious smell of burgers. **A/N: Okay I know that Piper is a vegetarian, but I decided she wouldn't be for this fanfic.**

I follow Will as he goes up to a waitress. A stunningly beautiful waitress. Will smiles at her. "Hello. Table for two, please?" She looks at him and grins. "Sure." Her red short hair flops up and down as she walks.

She leads us to a booth. She gives us our menus and vanishes. Will watches her as she walks away.

"Checking out the waitress, I see," I say, teasingly. But I'm actually panicking. My other boyfriends NEVER looked at other girls when I was with them. Maybe they liked me a lot. Or maybe they were just scared of my dad. Then I remind myself, Will doesn't know who my dad is. And I plan on keeping it that way.

Will shakes his head and chuckles. "No. Trust me. I just know that waitress."

I widen my eyes. "Really?"

He nods. "Yeah, my cousin. Rachel."

I feel a sudden rush of relief. Only his cousin. Thank gods! "Oh."

We talk a little bit and order when she comes back. "Bye Will!" she says to him as she walks away. He waves at her and smiles. "Bye Rachel!"

Soon, our food arrives and we dig in. We talk and joke and have a good time. Soon, Rachel comes back with the check. She grins at me. "Hi, I'm Rachel. What's your name?"

I smile back at her. "Piper."

She nods. "I see you've met my cousin here." Then her expression turns serious as she whispers to me so Will can't hear. "Watch out." Then she vanishes again. I blink, shocked. What does she mean?

Will pays the bill and soon, he gets up to walk me home.

As Will stops to talk to Rachel, I stand near the exit and look around. I see familiar blond hair and a pretty girl with black hair sitting at a booth. The boy turns and I catch a glimpse of who he is.

Jason.

I peek at him and the girl. They're laughing and...he's holding her hand across the booth. I don't know why, but I want to rip them apart. I feel angry. I feel like throwing the girl across the room.

But why? I hate Jason. Maybe I'm just mad at what he said to me last time in Chemistry. Yeah, that's probably it. Maybe the girl is like him too. Good. They deserve each other.

Then, he glances in my direction and we lock eyes for a second, until I look away, embarrassed. Then, Will walks up to me and takes my hand. "Let's go."

I nod, peeking at Jason one last time. He's still looking at me and has a scowl on his face. He catches me looking at him. He grins a sly smile and...flips me off.

I gasp and look away, ignoring Will's confused expression. "Yeah. Let's go," I mumble. We walk outside, not looking back.

Jason Grace is a pig.

Jason's POV

I didn't like Piper. Not one bit. And I didn't like the fact that she was holding Will's hand even more.

I pretty much stared at her with feelings I can't interpret and...flipped her off. Just stuck out my middle finger and did it. I don't really flip people off, but something was really bothering me about Piper right now. I don't know what. Was it the fact that she was holding her head so high? Was it the fact that I hate her? Was it the fact that Will was holding her hand?

I didn't know. I didn't even think about it. She had a really shocked expression on her face. And she looked away and went away with Will.

I hoped that Reyna didn't notice, but of course she did. She notices everything. She lets go of my hand, confused.

She turns around, and sees Piper walking away and turns back to me. "Isn't that the new girl? What's her name? Penelope? Peyton?"

"Piper," I mutter.

She raises her eyebrows. "Why'd you flip her off?" she demands.

I tell her everything. Reyna is a good listener and an even better advice giver. "So I flipped her off," I finished.

She nods and grabs my hand again. "Your enemy, my enemy."

I smile at her. "Thanks Reyna."

I call a waiter over and pay the bill.

Piper McLean. My official enemy.

**Okay I know this isn't such a good chapter, but please give me a break. I don't have spring break this week, but I have it next week. I will probably be updating more next week cause I'll have nothing to do.**

**Review? Follow? Favorite?**

**I LOVE YOU.**

**And trust me, I know where I'm going with this story.**

**Byeeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	4. His Girlfriend and His Enemy

**Oh look! A chapter!**

Piper's POV

I walk inside the library afterschool where the dark haired girl who was sitting with Jason yesterday at Aunty Em's was arguing with the librarian at the counter.

I go over to that librarian, to re-check my book, and hear some bits of the conversation between them. "But I put that book on hold!" the girl argued.

"Reyna, I told you many times. We hold a book for five days. And then we put it back. It's been nine days since we put it back on the shelves.. I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait for it again. Someone already checked it out," the librarian explained, calmly, even though she was clenching the counter so hard, her fingers were white.

Reyna sighs and moves out of the way. "Next!" the librarian calls.

I walk forward with my book and lay it on the counter. "I want to re-check this, please."

The librarian nods. But as she moves her hand towards the book, Reyna slaps her hand down on it. She grabs it and gasps. "Flipped? _I_ put _this_ book on hold!" she exclaims, her face red in anger. People start looking towards her.**  
**

I grab it back. "Yeah, and you forgot to pick it up. I'm re-checking it," I say.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Aren't you the girl that Jason flipped out yesterday?"

I cross my arms. "Yeah. So?"

She puts her hands on her hips. "I'm his girlfriend."

I roll my eyes. "Good for you. I really don't give a crap. Now, can you please go away? I need to re-check this book out. When I'm done with it, maybe you can remember to pick it up before someone else takes it."

Reyna's eyes flash with anger. "You are going to regret this Piper."

I shrug and turn my back to her and give the librarian my book. As soon as she re-checks it, I turn and Reyna vanishes.

Justin's POV

"And then, she _completely_ ignored me and turned around. I walked away, and people were looking at me like _I_ was the bad person!" Reyna yells to me over the phone.

I hesitate. "But you _were _supposed to pick it up earlier. They can't just change the rules for one person."

She sighs in exasperation. "You're hopeless! You're my _boyfriend_! You're supposed to be on _my _side!" she accuses.

"I _am_ on your side!" I protest, raising my voice. _Click. _She hangs up. "Ugh!" I say in frustration. I collapse on my bed and throw my phone on the sofa.

My door slams open. I see my mom come inside, slamming the door. She had an empty bottle of beer in her hand. She is obviously drunk because she was stumbling.

My dad left her when she was pregnant with me. I have a sister, Thalia, who's in college now. She knew our dad, unlike me, and always said the same thing about him. "He's a rich, cocky business man and he's a jerk. He left us with _her_."

Thalia's really hot-tempered and used to argue with my mom all the time. Our mom...well she isn't exactly stable. She's an alcoholic, and is a famous actress.

We live in a huge mansion. My friends don't know how my life is actually like. My mom...I don't really consider her my mom. I consider her a woman who I share DNA with and who's house I live in.

The fame makes her ego really big. Right now, she's planning on asking Tristan McLean to film a movie. She said that she heard he moved here. She's hoping for him to make her more famous. And maybe for them to get married and all that. Only Thalia and I know that it's impossible. But if we say that, she'd kill us. She just wants more fame and money.

Lucky Thalia. She's in college, away from our crazy mother. I always have hoped to get into a good college, far away from here. My friends think I'm so LUCKY to have a famous and rich mom like her. They only know she's famous. They don't know how she really is.

"Why were you yelling?" she demands.

I shrug, scared but willing myself not to show it. "Girlfriend troubles."

Her face softens. "Whatever. There's a can of corn I bought. It's at the counter. Make yourself something."

I nod, knowing that I'd feed it to the birds outside.

Before she leaves, she adds one more thing. "Do you know if there's any son or daughter of Tristan McLean that goes to your school?" she asks.

I shrug again. "No."

She stumbles. "I heard from my resources that Tristan McLean has a child. Make sure you find out who that is. And get close to them."

"Okay," I lie. Like I'd _ever_ do that.

She finally limps back, her empty beer bottle in her hand. She slams the door behind her. I sigh in relief.

I need a plan to get Piper right back in her place. I just wish she was like those other girls. The ones that obsess over me and would do anything to make me happy.

She thinks she's so smart. So much better. So cool.

If she liked me, then she'd be much better.

A light bulb suddenly clicks in my head. Of _course_.

I need to make her like me. I have to get closer to her. Flirt. Be nicer to her. Make her like me.

And she'll eventually be like every other airhead girl in our school, obsessing over me.

I need to start. Soon.

**Review? ;3**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	5. The Party

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews!**

**I looked at a guest review and saw that I made a mistake. I accidentally put "Justin's POV" instead of "Jason's POV". TO THE GUEST REVIEWER: I am sooo sorry. I'm working on another fanfic where there's a character named Justin so I guess I mixed them up. But yeah, I'm really glad you liked it!**

**I just finished House of Hades. I loved it. Awwwww Caleo 3 If Leo or Jason die, I will murder Rick Riordan.**

**Well, here's a chapter.**

Piper's POV

It's the day of Jason's party. Everyone's talking about it. His party is going to be at night, and everyone is having pre-party jitters.

"Oh, I heard that he has a hot tub at his house!"

"He lives in a MANSION."

"Reyna is SO lucky to have him as her date!"

I walk over to my usual table at lunch. As predicted, Annabeth, Hazel, Juniper and Calypso were all talking about Jason's party. I listened to them blab about it until something caught my attention.

"I can't believe Georgia Grace, (**A/N: I don't know what his mom's first name is so I'm just gonna make up my own), **is letting him have this party!" Hazel says.

I widen my eyes. "Georgia Grace? _The _Georgia Grace? Jason is her...son?!"

Annabeth nods excitedly. "Yup. His mom is a huge actress. He's totally cool about it though. He never acts too modest."

I roll my eyes. Never acts too modest, my a**. But his mother? Georgia Grace? I can't believe this. She's been emailing my dad, talking about a movie she wants to do with him. He always rejects it, saying that he's "too old" for those roles. But I know the real reason. She creeps him out. She's been stalking him, ever since he made his debut, before I was born. And Jason is her son? Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Suddenly, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Jason. I widen my eyes in shock. He grins at us, and grabs a chair. "Hey guys."

"Hey," they say in unison. I stay silent. What is he doing here? Why did he tap me on my shoulder? Did he hear us talking about him? Does he know that I'm Tristan McLean's daughter?

"So, who are you guys bringing as your dates for the party?" Jason asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Hazel's eyes sparkle. "Frank. Annabeth's bringing Percy. Calypso is going with Leo. Juniper's going with Grover. But you already know that."

Jason turns to me. "Who are you bringing?"

I feel my cheeks burning with rage. He knows who I'm bringing. He was there when Will asked me out. He saw me with him at Aunty Em's. But I still mumble out, "Will."

All the girls gasp. "Will _Solace_?!" Calypso whisper-yells.

I nod, confused. "So?"

"He is a JERK," Annabeth says. "He's a PERVERT. All the girls he went out with have reported him for trying to sneak in to their pants. Piper, WHY HIM? You can get any guy!"

I cross my arms and glare at Jason. "Jason, you already know I'm going with him. You were there when he asked me out."

Jason shrugs. "I thought you said no."

I clench my fists. "Don't play dumb with me. You heard me say yes. And you SAW me with him at Aunty Em's."

I thought he would argue back but instead, he just nods. "Yeah. But I think you should say no. I mean, he's gonna try to, ya know."

Hazel nods along. "Yeah. Piper, I heard that Octavian is single. Why don't you go with him?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Uh, no thanks. I'm going with Will."

Juniper sighs. "Fine. But just, you know, be careful. I mean, don't let him go too far."

Annabeth shrugs. "Yeah. And there's plenty of guys. And I know a bunch of guys who would want to go with you."

Jason clears his throat. "Or just come alone."

I glare at him. "Why'd you invite him then?"

He shrugs. "I didn't. It was an open invitation. Anyone could come. It would be rude to tell him that he couldn't come."

I look away in anger. He told _me _I wasn't invited. Well, okay. Not exactly. But it was a silent thing.

"I heard Nico di Angelo is single," Annabeth says.

Hazel rolls his eyes. "First of all, he's my little brother. Second of all, he's gay. Third of all, he's not single. He's going with his boyfriend."

I turn away to glare at Jason, but he's already staring at me. I lock eyes with him by accident and find myself staring into them.

_Flash Forward to Chemistry_

Jason came, late as usual. And Ms. Dodds didn't mark him tardy. As usual. He took his seat and said hi to Leo and Frank. Usual.

But what wasn't usual was that he said hi to me too. "Hi Piper."

I look at him, confused. Was there another Piper? Was Jason Grace, the kid who flipped me off a few days back, saying hi to me?

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "What?" he finally blurts out.

I realize, with embarrassment, that I was staring at him. "Nothing." I look away from him, feeling my cheeks getting red.

"So, Piper!" Leo says. "Who are you bringing as your date for Jason's party?" he asks.

Gods, what is UP with people today, asking me about my date? "Will Solace."

Leo raises his eyebrows. "Oh, uh. He's...got nice hair."

I can't help it - I smile. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Hell yeah," Frank mutters. Leo shoots him a look. Frank shrugs at him. Leo turns back to me. "No, nothing," he says with a warm smile.

Soon, Ms. Dodds shushes the class and starts to present a Power Point.

"Okay class. I know it's a little early, but you will be doing a project. You will be assigned a partner, which you'll be working with. I'll give you a topic. You will have to make sure you finish this project, and put all of your best work into it. It will be due about two weeks later. Now, I will come around and pass out a jar where there are names of your peers in. You will pick one and whoever it is, will be your partner. Okay, let's start."

First, she comes to our table and offers it to Leo. Leo closes his eyes and fishes around for a piece of paper and then stops when he picks one out. He opens it and reads it out loud. "Will Solace." Leo looks up and nods, obviously not happy about his partner.

Frank got Drew, a girl who everyone hates, and then it was Jason's turn. "Piper," he reads. He looks up at me and grins. "Hey, partner."

I roll my eyes. Great. Just great. I end up with JASON GRACE out of all people. I hate this.

Jason's POV

_At the party_

Almost all the guests are here. Almost. Piper and Will are missing.

"Maybe Piper decided not to show up," Reyna suggests. We were sitting on the couch with the rest of my friends. "Good for her, then. She's _such _a bitch. She practically _stole _my book from me at the library. She's just...ugh."

Annabeth narrows her eyes. "I like her. She's really nice."

"Yeah, I talk to her sometimes. She's pretty cool," Leo says. I raise my eyebrows. "Since when do YOU talk to Piper?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. She's actually nice."

Calypso smiles at him. Of course, Leo is _still _oblivious to the fact that she likes him. Percy was the one who suggested that he should ask her out to my party, since he didn't know who to ask. He did. And of course, Calypso is practically floating.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I say, getting up. I walk over to the front door of my mansion, thankful that my mom isn't here. She said that she didn't want to stick around for some high school party, so she went to some friend's house. Whatever.

I open the door to find Piper and Will standing there. Will was grinning. "Hey."

I stare at Piper. Whoa. "Hey."

She was wearing a turquoise dress with black leggings and boots. She looked stunning. **A/N Remember in the Lost Hero when Aphrodite gave everyone a makeover? And when Piper got _her_ makeover? This is basically that same outfit she wore. Okey dokey, continue.**

I step aside to let them in. "Come in."

They walk inside and before I notice, vanish. I know that my friends are probably waiting for me, but I keep standing in the same spot. Something didn't feel right about Will and Piper coming with each other. I felt a little angry about it.

I take a deep breath and walk over back into the living room, where everyone is still dancing, except for my friends, who are sitting on the couch, right where I left them.

"Hey." I sit back in the same spot I was sitting in before, and put my arm around Reyna. Percy shakes my shoulder. "Whoa. Piper and Will are just...whoa."

I turn around confused, and see what he was staring at. I widen my eyes in shock.

Will and Piper are dancing way too...close. They're basically grinding. And Will seems to be enjoying it. I peer closely at Piper. She doesn't seem to be enjoying it that much. She seems to be trying to push him away from her.

I shake my head. Why do I care? I hate her. And she hates me.

I'm about to ignore them and go back to talking with my friends when suddenly, he buries his face in her neck. And she doesn't seem to like it at all.

I clench my fists and get up. "Jason?" Reyna calls. I don't answer. I keep walking towards Piper and Will.

I don't even realize that Leo is following me. All I can think about is _her_.

I walk up to them and put a hand on Will's shoulder. I grab Piper's arm and pull her away from her. He whips around and glares at me. "Do you mind?" he hisses.

"Yes. I do," I say, angrily. "You may leave."

He smirks. "Dude." He turns to look at Piper. But she's crossing her arms, looking mad.

"I told you to stop," she says.

Leo grabs Will's arm. He comes nose-to-nose with him. "Chill."

Will growls and walks away. He walks out of the living room.

"I guess he left," Leo says.

I realize that I'm still holding Piper's arm and quickly let go.

"Do you need a ride home? I mean, I'm not legal yet, but do you?" Leo asks her.

She shakes her head. "It's fine. I'll figure something out."

"I can give you a ride," I find myself offering before I can stop. I mentally slap myself. Did I seriously just offer a ride to _Piper_? What is WRONG with me?

But then again, this is exactly how we can become friends. She'll soften up to me. _Perfect_.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Are you legal?"

I cross my arms. "My birthday was in summer. I'm sixteen. I'm legal. I'll drive you."

She rolls her eyes. "No thanks."

I smirk. "I'm not asking you."

She rolls her eyes again and looks down and finally nods. "Fine."

I fight a smile as I fumble for my keys in my pocket. I turn to Leo. "Leo. I'll be back soon after I drop her off. Tell Reyna."

He nods. "Alright." He vanishes.

I turn to Piper. "Shall we?"

**What's gonna happen in the ride home?**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Oh and I'm having this contest. In the reviews, tell me your name, or put a fake name-whichever. I'll pick some people to put in this fanfiction. Tell me a little bit about your personality. Are you outgoing? Shy? Clumsy? Whichever. Just tell me, and I'll pick some.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	6. The Ride Home

**Go on and read. Don't forget to review. xxx**

Piper's POV

I can't believe I'm in his CAR. I mean, Will said he was a year older so he had a driver's license, but JASON? I really hope he isn't lying about being 16, or else I will wrap a snake around his neck and shave his head.

What I'm really scared about is that he's going to see my house. I mean, Will saw it, but he just thinks I'm a rich girl. But JASON? He's not gonna be fooled. His mom is an actress too. He'll know who I am. And he'll tell his mom.

I am grateful that he saved me today from Will. I guess I sometimes _do_ have a wrong judge of character. But that doesn't make up for giving me the middle finger or for all that stuff.

But why did he save me? Doesn't he hate me?

"So," Jason says out loud, interrupting my thoughts. "Where do you live?"

I roll my eyes. "You can just drop me off over at the street next to the highway. I'll walk the rest of the way."

As he stops at the red light, he turns to stare at me, puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You expect me to leave you to walk home _alone_ at 10 at night? This is _Manhattan_. You're gonna get mugged or shot or something."

I glare at him. "I'll be fine." The light turns green again and he starts driving. But he's not finished.

"I'm not gonna leave you all by yourself alone."

"You're not the boss of me."

He stays silent for about two minutes. Then he speaks up. "You just _have_ to act like you're better than everyone, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean. You're too proud to accept a ride. Too proud to say hello. Too proud to-"

"Shut up. I'm not like that. It's just you. It's just that I don't like you."

"Gods, Piper. What did I ever do to you?" Jason demands.

"Nothing. It's just the type of guy you are."

He pulls up into a parking space and parks the car. I'm suddenly nervous. What's going on? Why did he stop the car?

Jason turns to me. "Explain."

"What?"

"Explain to me what kind of guy I am."

I cross my arms and face him. "You like to play with girls. You think that any girl would fall for you. You're nothing but a _jerk_, Jason."

"I am _not_ a jerk."

"Oh yeah? Tell me a time where you actually had a serious relationship. When you didn't dump a girl. Tell me, Jason. Tell me," I taunt.

He clenches his fists. "I think you should get out. Now."

I'm surprised but I don't let myself show it. "Gladly." I open the door, grab my bag and stalk out into the cold air.

_In the street_

Jason has dropped me off at a random street. I have no clue where I am. But there's no way I'm going back to him to apologize. I have nothing to apologize for. And anyway, he's probably gone by now.

I think about calling my dad. I walk into a dark alley where no one is standing. I look around and fish out my phone from my purse. I try to turn it on but it's dead. Great. Just my luck.

I decide to walk through the alley and go see if anyone knows where the main highway is. I walk through but I hear footsteps behind me.

I don't turn around. I keep walking.

Suddenly, someone laughs. "Hey, pretty girl! You need some help?" A burst of laughter echoes through the alley. I ignore them and walk faster.

Suddenly, two men walk in from the other side of the alley. They're grinning. They have their eyes fixed on me. I don't feel so good.

I turn my head slightly behind me and see five men walking up to me with evil smiles on their faces. I slow down to a stop, realizing I have nowhere to go.

The crowd around me. Someone touches my waist. I think about screaming for help. I open my mouth but some guy slaps their hand over my mouth. "Oh, you're not gonna scream, pretty girl."

Another guy runs his finger down my cheek. "What's the matter?"

Someone guffaws. "Oh, Jeff. She's scared."

I try to bite his hand but I can't move. They've pressed me up against the wall.

The guy who has his hand over my mouth smiles. "This will be fun."

I close my eyes, feeling myself tremble.

But the next thing I knew, the guy was holding his jaw and screeching in pain. The one who touched my cheek is suddenly gasping and gripping his stomach. I see the person who was beating them up.

Jason.

He's saved me two times today. And I couldn't help but feeling a little guilty for some reason.

He presses someone against a wall. "Jackass," he growls right before he kicks him.

Pretty soon, the rest of that gang runs away. Jason lets go of the guy and stares at me for a moment. I stare back at him. Somehow, I'm suddenly noticing his eyes. They're a fiery electric blue. They have some sadness in them, just like my father's. I stare right into them, mesmerized. I'm feeling some sort of connection to him. Like, I've known him my whole life. I can't seem to look away.

Maybe there is a bit of good in Jason. A tiny bit of good left in him. Just a bit.

Finally, he speaks up. "Let's go." I blink, confused, and nod. I follow him into the car. I don't argue.

Jason's POV

She tells me her address. The rest of the ride to her house is silent. We don't speak. We don't look at each other. After all, what can you say when you save a girl twice in a day from a pervert and some gang members?

I don't know, but something made me want to help her. I don't know. I feel a strange surge of protection over her. I don't like it. Not one bit.

But then a huge wave of anger went through me looking at those guys. Pushing her up against a wall, covering her mouth, holding her like that...

Anyway, we're completely silent.

I remind myself that I've got to earn her trust and somehow make her like me. I had a fight with her again. I can't risk having another one. Hopefully, I'll become her friend soon. And then lead her on, somehow.

I feel guilty though. It's one thing to lead girls on and then dump them. It's another to hatch a plan to lead them on and dump them. And Piper...something about her just makes me...whatever.

She _is_ pretty, though. Especially in that dress. I peek at her and quickly look up. Gods, the way it hugs her, fits her...

Ahem.

Finally, I reach her neighborhood. I look around. It's a mansion neighborhood. Piper must be _loaded_. That explains her snotty attitude.

I pull up to the mansion that has the same number that she told me. I glance at the name plate. McLean. Piper McLean. Hm. Something about that last name rings a bell.

"McLean," I wonder out loud. Piper glances at me. "Yeah. My last name. Anyway. Thanks for...yeah. Bye."

She hurries out and rings the doorbell. I wait for someone to open the door.

Finally, someone does.

Tristan McLean.

Piper pauses and looks behind her...at me. I stare back at her and look back and forth between Tristan McLean and Piper.

Several clicks go in my head and I come up with an answer.

Piper is Tristan McLean's daughter.

_Monday at school_

Time for Chemistry. Yay.

I walk into class, late, and Ms. Dodds excuses me. I walk over to my seat in front of Piper, and try not to look at her. I try to listen to what Ms. Dodds is saying.

About five minutes before the bell rings, after our lesson, Ms. Dodds announces something else. "Don't forget, you have to do your projects. I suggest getting together with your partner. This project _is_ for a grade."

"Yes, Ms. Dodds," the class drones.

"Okay. You can go ahead and talk."

I face Piper. "Hey, when do we do our project?" I ask.

She shrugs. "When do you want to do it?"

"Today? After school?"

"Okay. My place?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll just check with my dad later."

I notice that she's softening up on me, and decide to spring a question that had been haunting me since I dropped her off on Saturday. "Speaking of your dad," I whisper. "Is he Tristan McLean?"

She looks around. "Yeah."

I widen my eyes. "Really?! How come no one knows?"

"Shhhh. Because I don't _want _anyone to know. You got that, Sparky?"

I roll my eyes. "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Why should I tell you? I didn't want YOU to know either."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your mom?"

I remember how much my mom wants to hunt down Tristan McLean. "Oh. Right."

"Duh."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

She studies my face. "Don't tell anyone."

"I wasn't going to."

She raises her eyebrows. "Oh. Promise? Not even your mom?"

I roll my eyes again. "Okay."

Finally the bell rings. She gets up and gathers her stuff. "Meet me at my locker," she says.

I nod. "Alright. I'll just say bye to Reyna."

Her eyes flash and I mentally slap myself. What am I thinking? Why did I have to bring up Reyna? She had a fight with Reyna. Ugh. I'm so STUPID. And my plan? It was going _perfectly_.

She finally nods and vanishes.

I gather my stuff from my locker and walk up to Reyna. "Hey."

She smiles. "Hey Jason. You wanna go to Aunty Em's?"

I bite my lip. "I can't. I have to do a project with Piper."

Her smile wavers. "Oh, I see."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah. I mean, it's just that you tgld me you hate her but now you're doing projects, dropping her off, and now I just...don't know."

I narrow my eyes. "It's not like that. I still don't like her. She still doesn't like me. We didn't choose to be partners. Reyna, you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous," she grumbles.

I grin. "Sure. Okay, now I have to go to her house."

"Oh, you're going to her house?"

"Reyna."

"Whatever. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye." We hug and she walks away. I take a deep breath and I walk over to Piper's locker.

Time to go to her house.

**So what do you guys think is gonna happen at Piper's house?**

**HINT HINT: They'll have a moment!**

**don't forget to review xxxx**


	7. Piper's House

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Can I just say HOW MUCH I love you guys?**

**I get so over-dramatic sometimes.**

**Oh my gods, I just saw my crush the other day reading The Mark of Athena! OMG HE'S A PJO FAN! *SQUEAL***

**Oh well, whatever. Read. And REVIEW!**

Piper's POV

I turn around and come face to face with Jason. I roll my eyes and slam my locker door shut.

"Okay, let's go," I say.

He nods and suddenly looks to his right. I follow his gaze and see what he's looking at.

Will.

I haven't really called him since the whole party thing. I don't want to either. But right now, Will is staring at us so int

I shrug and shake his arm. "Come on."

He follows me outside, for once, silent. Finally he speaks up. "Are you going in my car, or yours?"

I roll my eyes. "I walk home. My house isn't that far."

Jason frowns. "Yeah. Or, how about you come in my car?"

"No thanks."

"I wasn't giving you a choice."

"You did."

"Huh?"

"You said 'how about you come in my car?'. I said no thanks. Now, I'm walking home. You can follow along in your car."

Jason rolls his eyes. "Fine."

I walk on the sidewalk while he follows in his car. But he's not exactly following. Well he is, but he's going at about 2 miles per hour. I know he's only doing this to piss me off. I'm not gonna say anything. I am TOTALLY going to ignore him.

I walk over to his window and tap on it. I wait as he rolls it down. "What?" he asks.

"Seriously? Those old ladies on the other side are _walking_ faster than you."

He smirks. "I'm just following you."

I roll my eyes. "You know where my house is. Why don't you just drive over there? I'll catch up."

He scowls. "Yeah. Because letting you walk home alone was SUCH a great idea last time! How about you just come inside the car, like a good girl?"

I clench my fists, feeling my anger rising. But then I cool down. I remind myself that if I yell at him, or punch him, or whatever, he's going to tell his mother that I'm Tristan McLean's daughter. I mean, he promised and all, but I just have this feeling. I don't know if I trust him. Do I? I get this _vibe _from him. I'm not sure if it's a good vibe or a bad vibe.

I take a deep breath and march over to the front door, sit inside, and cross my arms. I wait for Jason to start driving. But he doesn't.

Jason is staring at me like I just fell out of the sky. I finally face him and scowl. "What?"

He smirks again. "Nothing." He drives away.

_At my house_

I ring the doorbell, standing patiently, waiting for my dad to open the door. I can tell Jason is still surprised by where I live. And WHO I live with. Well, he's gonna have to get used to it.

Finally, my dad opens it. He peers at me and then I remember that I forgot to call him and tell him that Jason was coming. Oh well. My dad won't care. He never did before.

He studies Jason. "Hi, Piper. Who's this?"

I clear my throat. "Um, his name is Jason. We have to do a project."

Dad nods at me. "Okay. Come in."

We walk in, and go to our living room. I can tell Jason is still pretty shocked by seeing my dad.

We spread out our materials. I grab the textbook. We start our project.

Jason's POV_  
_

_An hour later_

"I think we're done with most of it," I say.

"Yeah," Piper agrees. We chose to make a model of an atom, and not meaning to brag, but it looks pretty good.

"Let's take a break," I say.

We clear our stuff a bit. Then we're totally silent.

"So," I say, trying to make conversation. "Where's your mom?"

She lowers her eyes. "Uh, she...left, um, when I was really little."

I bite my lip. "Oh, I'm sorry." I was. I can sympathize with Piper. My own father did the same thing. I don't remember much about him. What really hurts me is that he left Thalia and I with that...woman. The woman who doesn't give a shit about us. I hate him for it. I don't know who I can count on anymore.

Piper is lucky, though. Her dad seems pretty nice.

"My dad left when I was little, too," I find myself saying. I feel like slapping myself. Why did I just say that? Was I trying to make her feel better?

She turned to me and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

I slump my shoulders. "Well, at least you have your dad."

She shrugs. "You have your mom."

I trace my SPQR tattoo. "She's not exactly the best person in the world."

She frowns. "What do you mean?"

I pause. Why should I tell her about my life? I haven't told anyone about this. Only Thalia knows.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "My mom...she's an alcoholic. She's kind of crazy. I mean, with the media, she's all...glamorous or whatever. My sister and I though...we know how she's actually like. She doesn't really treat us like kids. She treats us like slaves. She used to fight with my sister all the time when I was younger, before Thalia went off to college."

She bites her lip. "Whoa. Didn't you ever report her or something?"

I shrug. "What's gonna happen? I'll have to go with foster parents. She's gonna get all the media attention. So will I. Not to mention, my sister. Just two more years. I'll turn eighteen and I'll be able to move out and get on with my life. Just like Thalia has."

She raises her eyebrows. "If she's eighteen, you can live with her."

I clench my fists. "Don't you think I've thought of that?" I growl.

She widens her eyes, shocked by the obvious mood change. "Chill out. I'm just saying."

I calm down. "Sorry. I-I have. But right now, Thalia is in college. She can't manage both of us at once. She's working two jobs. She said that as soon as she's done with college, I can move in with her. But she's in her second year at college. In two years, she'll graduate. I'm gonna graduate too. Why should I move in with her when I can move out by myself? I'm gonna go to college, get a job, and move on with my life."

I feel kind of...weird all of a sudden. I never told anyone this stuff. But something about Piper makes me feel like I can trust her.

She gives me a sad smile. "Well, I guess you're right."

I study her face. "Um, can you please-"

"Not tell anyone? I won't."

I give her a half smile. I suddenly find myself looking into her eyes again. I'm not sure what color they are. Brown? Green? Blue?

I feel a sudden jolt of static between us. Something sparking. I don't know what it is. What's going on? What's happening to me?

_Get a grip! _my brain yells at myself.

I ignore it.

I find myself leaning towards her. Surprisingly, she's leaning, too. What the _hell_?

I don't know.

I study her face. She looks...peaceful. I can't describe it. And I'm feeling like I just have to lean in closer. I glance towards her hand.

Gods, my hand is just inches away from hers.

I gulp. Should I touch it? Part of me says I should. Part of me says I shouldn't.

I should.

I'm about to touch it when suddenly...

My phone rings.

She quickly leans away from me, grabs her notes, and reads them as if they're the most interesting thing over here.

I fish my phone out of my pocket, not bothering to look at the Caller ID. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jason!"

"Reyna?"

"Yeah! What's up?"

What the Hades? She knows I'm at Piper's house.

"I'm doing the project with Piper. Remember?"

"Oh right. How's it going?"

"Uh, pretty good, I guess." I quickly stand up and mouth an 'excuse me' to Piper. I walk into the nearest room.

"How's Piper?"

"Uh, Reyna, can I call you back?" I ask urgently.

"Oh. I see. You'd rather talk to Piper than talk to _me_."

I sigh. "It's not like that."

"Whatever. Bye." _Click_

Ugh. She hung up. Whatever. I shove my phone in my pocket and look around before I head to the living room. It looks like a girl's room. It's...Piper's room.

Oh my gods. I'm in Piper's room.

I shake my head and massage my temple. Okay, Piper and I had a moment. But it's JUST a moment. I just have to go out there, and take advantage of that moment. I mean, my plan is working, right?

I take a deep breath and step out of her room.

I find Piper sitting right where I left her. She's still reading her book.

"Uh, I better go," I say, awkwardly.

She looks up and nods. "Okay. Bye."

"Um, bye." I grab my stuff.

I walk out of her house, and go back inside my car. I sigh. Gods, I can still feel the static.

What the Hades is wrong with me?

**Wowwwww.**

**Um, well this is where the feelings should start.**

**Oh, to the guest reviewer who pointed out that Frank was supposed to look like a football player:**

**I actually knew that. I'm going to do some stuff with him. I did read House of Hades. And, thanks. I'm glad you liked it.**

**I'm sorry, but 'No offense' always sounds rude to me. Please, guys never put that in the reviews if you're criticizing me.**

**But anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	8. The Rumors

**OMGGGG I JUST LOVE U GUYS**

**Your reviews just make me...GAHHH**

**Read and don't forget to review!**

Piper's POV

Ever since that day at my house, Jason and I have been talking a lot for the past two weeks.

I don't feel that hostility towards him anymore. I guess it's because I found out about his personal life. Or maybe the fact that he trusts me. Or maybe because I trust him. Or maybe because he's not as obnoxious and selfish as I thought he was.

I guess I judged him wrong.

I like talking to him. A lot. I don't know why, but I just do. I look forward to Chemistry. I look forward to seeing him at lunch. I look forward to talking to him.

But the more I talk to Jason, the more I hate Reyna. I don't know why. It just makes me _boil_ to see them talking to each other. I hate her.

So when I bumped into her today at the school parking lot, I wasn't exactly friendly. Neither was she.

"OH MY GODS, Piper! Can you WATCH where you're going?" Reyna screeches. Since the parking lot is empty, nobody is looking at us or whispering.

"Um, YOU are the one who bumped into _me__._ I think YOU should watch where you're going." I bent down to pick up my books and stuff, while she kneels as well to pick up her sack.

"Listen, just 'cause you talk to my boyfriend, it doesn't mean I like you," Reyna tells me. She leans on a car.

I get up. "I never said I WANTED you to like me. And trust me, I REALLY don't like you."

"I think you should watch your mouth."

"I think you should leave."

"You don't own this parking lot."

"Neither do you."

"Piper, you BETTER watch out."

"Cool. Now, can you please move so I can go?"

She steps away from my path and scowls. "You are DEAD."

I roll my eyes and walk home. Whatever.

Like I'd take HER threat seriously.

Jason's POV

"Jason, WHY do you talk to her?" Reyna complains.

We were at Aunty Em's with Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Leo, Grover, and Juniper. Technically, all of us were with our girlfriends, but Leo and Calypso STILL aren't dating.

"Talk to who?" I ask, secretly examining Percy and Annabeth. They were laughing at being all cute together. Gods, why can't Reyna and I be like that?

"Piper."

"What about her?"

"Why do you talk to Piper?"

"Is there a law which says I can't?"

"Gods, she was SUCH an ass to me at the parking lot yesterday after school. She LITERALLY pushed me out of her way."

"I told you. I don't like her."

"Well, why do you still talk to her? You already turned in your project. It's over. You don't HAVE to talk to her anymore."

Leo shrugs. "She's actually pretty cool. I like her."

I scowl as a sudden wave of possessiveness goes through me. "You already have a girlfriend."

Leo puts his hands up. "Whoa, not like that. Like a _friend_."

I roll my eyes and pay attention to Reyna. What can I tell her? That I'm TRYING to make her like me? My friends will NEVER look at me the same. NEVER.

But then again - they know about all my other dirty secrets. Well except about my mom, but whatever. I mean, they won't tell anyone. And I'm pretty sure Reyna won't either.

But I don't know...I don't really care about the plan anymore. I mean, I guess I actually like talking to Piper. But NO WAY am I going to tell THEM that.

"Okay, you ALL have to swear to secrecy," I tell them.

Hazel giggles. "Seriously?"

"Why?" Annabeth asks.

I roll my eyes. "Just do it."

"NIKE!" Percy says.

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Seaweed Brain."

I try not to gag.

"Fine, we swear," Calypso says. The others reluctantly agree.

"Okay," I say, taking a deep breath. "I'm...trying to make her like me."

"I knew it! Jerk!" Reyna suddenly yells out loud. Some customers glance at us and look back.

"Whoa, Reyna. Not like _that_."

"Oh." She calms down. "Continue."

I shake my head. "I'm trying to make her like me so she'll stop being such a bitch to me. So she can stop being so obnoxious. You think I _like _talking to her?" I feel a pang of guilt, but I shake it off.

"Dude." Frank shakes his head.

"Not cool," Leo says.

"Lame," Reyna says.

I roll my eyes. "This is EXACTLY why I didn't want to tell you guys."

"Piper is our _friend_." Annabeth crosses her arms. Hazel shakes her head. Calypso sneers at me.

"Whatever," Reyna shakes them off.

I sigh. "Look, it's WORKING okay?"

"What kind of a plan is that? Then after she starts liking you, what are you gonna do?" Frank asks.

I open my mouth to respond and then close it. The truth is, I really DON'T know what I'm gonna do. See, this is why I don't really think that the plan was really great and all that anymore. It kinda seems stupid now, to be honest. Plus, Piper is...well she's not bad. And she might tell people about my mom and all that. Of course, then I can tell everyone about her dad, but I don't want to. She trusts me.

And I kind of trust her.

"Look, whatever. That's MY problem, not yours. Can we please talk about something else?" I blurt out.

Piper's POV

_Next Day at School_

Something is wrong.

I came into the building in the morning and everyone was just...staring at me.

I open my locker, trying not to pay attention to the group of guys near the water fountain snickering. I get out my stuff and pass by them. One of them yells out, "Hey Piper! Wanna hook up with _me_?"

I ignore their laughter and walk quickly by them. I stop by the girls' restroom and burst inside.

I find Hazel near the mirror.

She looks at me with sad eyes. "Oh my GODS, Piper! Did you hear?"

"Hear what? What's going on?" I ask.

"There are some rumors being spread about you."

"What? What rumors?"

"That apparently you like to hook up with guys in the restroom."

"What?!" I yell. I never slept with ANYONE.

"I know. It's lame." Hazel comes over to me and pats my shoulder.

"Who spread these rumors?" I demand.

Hazel looks down. "Reyna."

I clench my fists. Of course. Out of ALL people, Reyna would be the one to spread these rumors.

I turn around and run out of the restroom, ignoring Hazel calling for me. I run to the parking lot, not caring if I get in trouble. I collapse on the sidewalk and hold my head. I start crying.

These rumors were spread about me before in Los Angeles. That's one of the reasons I was so quick to agree to move here. I mean, I guess we've never really lived there. My dad just had to stay there for a year. I went to a private school over there, Yancy Academy. I hated it, because everyone thought I was a snob. Then rumors started spreading, except they said that I slept with numerous guys.

I hated my life.

And now, it's happening again.

Suddenly, someone calls out my name, interrupting my thoughts. "Piper?"

I stop crying immediately. I know who's voice that is.

Jason's.

Did he also spread those rumors?

He puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn to face him.

"What happened?" he asks.

I clench my fists. "Ask your girlfriend!" I yell. Then I get up, and run away from the parking lot, from the school.

From Jason.

Jason's POV

"I didn't DO anything!" Reyna wails.

I cross my arms. "Don't lie. Hazel told me EVERYTHING. How can you do this to her? I can't believe you'd ever stoop this LOW, Reyna! _How can you be such a bitch?!_"_  
_

I was at her house, after school. I wanted to follow Piper after she ran but then Mr. D came and told me to get to class. He didn't notice Piper. Then, Hazel told me everything.

And now I'm here, confronting Reyna.

Reyna stands up. "Okay, fine! So what if I did? You said you didn't like her!"

"That doesn't mean you can go around saying Piper's a slut!"

"Why do you care?"

"Stop trying to change the topic! You know what? I'm SICK of you, Reyna! I'm SICK of you! I'm sick of you complaining. I'm sick of you being a backstabber and gossip. I'm sick of you acting like you're above everyone else. _I'm sick of being your boyfriend!_"

She glares at me. "Are you breaking up with me?"

I pause and scan through my mind. Do I want to break up with Reyna?

"I guess I am," I finally say.

"Leave." She points to the door.

"Gladly," I retort. And I go.

**WOW!**

**A fight, a rumor, and a break-up!**

**I think that maybe I'm rushing. Am I?**

**Oh well. Review? Favorite? Follow?**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	9. Friends, Finally

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST.**

**SERIOUSLY. **

**GAHHH just go on and read****.**

Piper's POV

_Next Day_

I walk into Chemistry, ignoring everyone's snickers. Whatever.

Yesterday, I went to my house. My dad wasn't there. I was thankful for that. I rushed to the kitchen, grabbed as much as junk food as I could find, went to my room and watched _Flipped_, _The Last Song_, and _Twilight_. I love romance movies.

I needed a bit of time for myself. But now, I'm fine.

I sit in my usual seat, and Leo glances at me and smiles. "Hey, Beauty Queen!"

I roll my eyes, but can't help grinning. "Don't call me that."

Suddenly, Jason appears in his usual seat and looks at me. "Hey."

I nod at him but don't meet his eyes. I don't know if he had anything to do with the rumors, but I'm still taking precautions. Plus, if he didn't, he should tell Reyna to stop those rumors.

I sit there, bored, waiting for Ms. Dodds to start class, while I listen to Frank droning about being chosen as the captain of the football team to Jason and Leo.

Finally, class starts. I try to pay attention to what Ms. Dodds is saying, but my thoughts keep floating back to Jason. Ugh. Stupid brain.

Suddenly, a folded piece of paper slides over to my desk. I look up to see Jason beckoning for me to open it. I wait for Ms. Dodds to look away, pick it up, and read it.

_Hazel told me what happened. I'm really sorry._

He's sorry? So he didn't have to do anything with the rumors.

_Yeah_, I write. _It sucks. I can't believe Reyna did that though._

I slide it over to him when Ms. Dodds isn't looking and about 30 seconds later, it slides back on my desk. I read it.

_Yeah. Well, I guess Reyna and I won't be talking for a long time._

_Did you guys have a fight? _I write.

_No, _He writes. _Well, actually, yeah. But we broke up._

I gape at the note. They broke up?

Because of me?

_Oh my gods. Sorry. Because of ME?_ I scribble. _I feel guilty :(_

A response comes quickly. _Don't. I mean, I guess it was time we broke up. It's not just 'cause of you. I mean, I usually break up with girls a lot. It's nothing new._

I roll my eyes. Of course. Jason the Player.

_Haha. Okay. _

He sends me the note back. _:)_

I feel this...feeling taking over from the pit of my stomach. It was weird. What the Hades?

Jason's POV

_Next day at Lunch_

"Jason!" Leo calls me as he and Percy walk towards Frank, Grover, and I at our table.

"What's up?" I ask once they're seated.

"Heard you broke up with Reyna," Percy says.

I shrug. "Yeah."

Leo turns to Percy. "Ten bucks. Pay up."

Percy groans and gets a folded bill out of his pocket.

I snort. "You guys bet on it?"

Percy nods and scowls. "I said that you guys would last until winter break. Leo said that you guys wouldn't. I lost ten bucks 'cause of you."

Leo nods proudly. "And I GAINED ten bucks."

Grover and Frank burst out laughing. I ignore them. "You guys are mean." I go back to picking at the disgusting cafeteria food. Belch.

Leo smiles and sits down. "Guys, I have an announcement to make."

"What?" Frank asks. We all lean in eagerly.

"So I'm planning on asking Piper out."

I widen my eyes and freeze. "You-you are?"

Leo nods. "Yup."

Grover grins and pats him on the back. "Cool."

"I thought you were dating Calypso," Frank says.

"Ugh, why do you guys keep saying that? We're JUST FRIENDS."

Percy rolls his eyes. "Whatever man. Hey, good luck."

"Are you sure you wanna ask her out?" I blurt out.

"Yeah. She's really cool." Leo smiles wider as Grover elbows him, teasingly.

I look down at my fingers. "Oh."

They talk to each other about Piper, and eventually start talking about Frank being the captain of the football team. I stay silent.

Obviously, Piper is going to say yes to Leo. Leo and Piper talk to each other a lot, he's not that bad-looking, and he isn't a jerk like Will. They're going to be the cutest couple in the school, go to prom together, and get married to each other.

I don't want them to go out. I just don't.

But why?

Piper's POV

"So," Leo finishes. "You wanna go?"

I'm surprised. I had no idea Leo liked me THAT way. He just asked me out. I need to reply to him. What do I say?

"Uh, sure. Text me?" I find myself responding.

His face breaks out into a huge smile. "Okay. Uh, I better go. Bye, Piper."

"Bye!" I watch him as he walks away from me and goes to his locker. I turn back and see Jason throwing things violently in his locker. Hm. Agitated much?

I ignore him and go to my locker, get my stuff, and walk to my next class.

_At home_

I'm cleaning my room when suddenly, my phone rings. I walk over to my desk and pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Piper?"

"Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Hey!"

He chuckles. "Hey. Uh, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the movies on Saturday."

I feel a smile spreading across my face. "Sure! What time?"

He tells me the time and that he's going to be picking me up from my house. I panic. "No, no! I'll meet you there!" If he finds out where I live, he'll know that my dad is Tristan McLean, too, along with Jason.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's just meet there."

"Okay, then. Bye, Beauty Queen!"

"Bye! And don't call me that!"

Jason's POV

The next day, Piper is all cheerful. We're at the balcony in our school. We're sitting next to each other, on the stairs. "What's up?" I ask her.

"I'm going on a date with Leo."

I feel my ears burn. "Oh, yeah," I mumble.

"So, why are you so quiet lately?" she asks.

I shrug. "Is it a crime to be silent?"

"Shut up."

"I dunno."

"Is it 'cause of Reyna?"

I laugh. "No way. I'm way over her."

"Hmmm. So who's the new girl that you have your eye on?"

"There's no new girl."

"Ah. Well then, I'll find one for you."

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"You'll fail."

"Have more faith in me, Sparky. I'm very skilled in the ways of love."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. Try to find someone. Right now. I'll sit here and observe."

"Well, you can't just find someone that quick. Love is something that progresses over time. In fact, the person you love can be the person right in front of you," Piper explained.

I grin and lean in close enough to make her nervous. "Really? The person right in front of me?" I whisper, seductively. I trace lines on her thigh.

She swats my hand away and looks around. "J-Jason. Y-y-you know what I m-mean."

"Well, then. You're right. The person right in front of me. I'm in love with her."

She widens her eyes and leans back as I lean forward. "Jason? W-what are you d-doing?"

I proceed to lean in even more but suddenly erupt in fits of laughter, and I lean back, holding my stomach, gasping for air. Piper straightens herself and whacks me on the shoulder. "Jerk! I got scared!"

I laugh even more. "Oh g-gods, P-Pipes. Your reaction was HILARIOUS!"

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

"Sparky!"

"Beauty Queen!"

"Ugh, I can't STAND you!"

"You ACTUALLY believed I was in love with you?"

"I don't know!" she huffs.

"In your dreams, McLean."

"Watch your face, Grace."

I put my hand up for a high five. "Good one!"

She swats my hand away. "Ugh, let's just get to class. And I am SO gonna get revenge, Jason!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go, shall we?"

**Sooooo guys.**

**Okay if you guys think that the only thing standing between them is Leo, and that they're never going to hate each other again, then well...**

**YOU'RE WRONG. *DUN DUN DUNNNN***

**The story's not over yet!**

**But I will put in some cute stuff, jealousy, flirts, etc.**

**Review? Favorite? Follow?**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	10. Leo and Piper's date

**Okay, so I saw the guy I like reading The House of Hades. I mean, I think I told you guys about the Mark of Athena thing but OMG he's on House of Hades. I was sooooooo happy. He's a PJO fan!**

**Well, enough about him.**

**I know I've been gone for a long time. but I was really busy with stuff. Remember, I have a life, too. And I'm actually starting a Wattpad story soon. And ugh, idk why but whenever I made changes to this fanfic, it would erase it.**

**But whatever, let's go back to Jason's and Piper's lives. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Jason's POV

Tonight is Leo's and Piper's date.

And Leo couldn't be more nervous about it.

"I don't know what to do! Do I just crack jokes? Do I be nice? Do I be mean? Jason! HELP ME!" he exclaims at lunch.

I shrug. "How should I help you?" I ask.

"I don't know! You talk to Piper alot!"

Frank snorts. "But Jason's apparently _just using_ her."

I feel a surge of anger because of his accusation but I don't know how to respond. I mean, I like hanging out with her. But...how do I tell them? Leo's just gonna think I like her. Frank...isn't gonna care. Percy will think I'm lying. Grover's just gonna want food.

"Look, Leo," I say, ignoring Frank. "She's a...really romantic person. But you have to be different. Don't be TOO cheesy. Just a little romantic. Be casual."

He nods. "Right. And what exactly do I do?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Put your arm around her and stuff. Kiss her cheek. Hug her. Stuff like that."

Leo scowls. "You're no help, Jason. Percy!"

Percy looks up, startled. "What?"

"Help me! You're a romantic person! HELP. ME."

Percy starts giving him advice, and Grover and Frank pitch in. I tune out. I wonder where Leo's taking Piper for their date. But Leo won't tell us. Eh. Whatever.

Like I care.

* * *

_At home_

I come home, not bothering to say hi to my mom. She's getting drunk on the couch. Whatever.

I enter my room, to find a dark haired girl with blue eyes and ripped jeans sitting on my bed. I gasp. "Thalia?"

She looks up at me and grins. "Jason!"

We hug each other. As soon as we pull apart, I ask her what she's doing here.

"I decided to come home for the weekend to visit you. It's Friday anyway. I'm going back on Sunday afternoon. Anyway, tell me about yourself. How's Katrina?" she asks.

I smirk. "We broke up long time ago. I recently just broke up with Reyna."

"Reyna?"

"This girl I was dating. But we broke up."

She whacks me on the shoulder. "Then who's the new girl?"

I laugh. "You and Piper, I swear. There is no new girl."

Thalia cocks her eyebrows. "Who's Piper?"

"Um, a friend of mine. Anyway, how's Luke?" Luke is her long time boyfriend. I met him a couple of times. He's pretty cool.

She starts droning on and on about him and I nod along. Finally she stops. "Hey, so I heard that this new movie is playing in the theaters. Wanna go tonight?"

I shrug. "I dunno. It's a romance movie."

She snorts. "Who cares? Come with me. Unless you wanna spend your Friday night with HER." I know she's referring to our mother.

I sigh. It IS better than spending time with my mother. "Fine."

Thalia grins at me. We start talking about stuff.

Little did I know that in the movies, I'd run into a special someone.

Piper's POV

I need to get to the movies, but I can't drive yet. And if anyone sees my dad dropping me off, they'll know that he's my, well, dad. And my dad doesn't want me to take a taxi. Ugh. What should I do? I can't call Leo to pick me up. Jason already knows about my dad. But, Jason can relate. But Leo...it's not that I don't trust him but I don't think he'll understand.

My dad knocks on my door and peeks in. "Piper?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You need a ride, right?"

"Dad, I already told you. You can't drop me off."

"I know, I know. I'm saying that my assistant can drop you off."

"Jane?"

"Yeah. She can drop you off. If you want to, okay. If you don't, it's fine."

I grin. "Okay."

"Alright then."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"No problem." He walks out of my room.

* * *

_Later at the movie theater_

I walk into the movie theater, and see Leo sitting on the bench, waiting for me. He smiles when he sees me. "Hey, Piper!"

"Hey!" I say.

Leo grins wider. "I'm gonna go get us our tickets and popcorn and stuff." I nod. "Okay." He walks away leaving me on the bench.

I look around and my eyes set on Jason and a goth girl talking to each other near the main entrance. "Jason?"

He turns around and locks eyes with me. He smiles and comes over to me with the girl.

"Hey, Pipes. I thought you had a date with Leo," he says.

I nod. "I do. We're here. He's just getting the tickets and stuff."

"Oh. Well, this is my sister, Thalia. And Thalia, this is Piper," Jason says, introducing us.

"Oh, hey! So you're Piper!" Thalia says, grinning.

"Yeah," I say, lamely. I'm not really sure what to say. Does she know who my dad is? Did Jason tell her? Do I care?

No, I don't care. If he told her, than I know she's not gonna tell anyone. I trust him.

"So what movie are you guys seeing?" I ask them.

"Romeo and Juliet," Thalia says. **A/N I couldn't make up a movie name so I just picked a random one. I don't own Romeo and Juliet. (it's the 2013 version that they're watching by the way)**

"Really? That's the one that we're seeing," I say.

"Cool," Jason says. Suddenly, Leo comes up to us. He grins. "Hey Jason! I didn't know you'd be here," he says. "Hey Thalia."

"Hi Leo," she says.

"So shall we?" he asks turning to me. I nod. "Yeah."

"Well, we have to go buy our tickets. Have fun, guys," Jason says. They walk away, leaving us alone.

Leo and I take our seats at the theater and wait for the movie to start. Jason comes in with Thalia and exchange a few hello's with us and sit a row behind us.

Soon, the movie began.

Jason's POV

During the beginning, I couldn't help but peek at Leo and Piper as the lights dimmed.

Thalia offered some popcorn to me and I took a handful and popped it all into my mouth. Leo was casually resting his arm on the same armrest that Piper had her arm on. Their elbows were touching. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

I took a swig of soda and tried to focus on the movie. But I looked back and they were sharing a soda. I wanted to look away. But I couldn't.

I watched him put the armrest up so that they can lean in closer. And then in a casual move, he put his arm around her. And she scooted in closer to him. I wanted to push them away from each other. I don't know why, but I just did.

Thalia offered more popcorn to me. I took another handful and ate it one by one, forcing myself to look at the screen and focus on the movie. But it was hard. Why the hell did Thalia bring me to this? It's Romeo and Juliet for Pete's sake. We all know what's gonna happen. They're gonna make some stupid mistakes and end up dead. The end.

I couldn't help but glance back at Leo and Piper. I quickly regretted it though. Because right when I looked, Leo had pecked her cheek.

He kissed her cheek.

I was frozen. I couldn't move. I just watched helplessly as Piper put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I needed to go. Now.

"I'll be right back," I whisper to Thalia. I don't wait for her response. I get up and scoot past people who are sitting there and rush outside into the cold air. I find an empty bench and sit down.

I bury my head in my hands wondering what's wrong with me. Why did I feel so...heartbroken? I felt this...this new kind of irritation towards Piper.

Suddenly, someone patted me on the shoulder. I look up, startled and see a girl. She was tall, Asian, and had her dark hair in ringlets. She was wearing plenty of jewelry and had perfect makeup, and was wearing a lot of pink eyeliner. She smelled like pine and nutmeg, kind of reminding me of Christmas. She looked sort of familiar, but I don't know why.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Hi Jason! What are you doing here?" she asks.

I blink in confusion. "Do I know you?"

She knits her eyebrows. "I'm Drew? I was in your Advisory class last year? I'm in your Chemistry class?"

Then I remember her. "Oh. Right." Drew Tanaka, the bitchiest girl at our school. Even more bitchy than Reyna. She always has this girl, Lacy, at her side ALL the time. She's really mean and controlling, not to mention annoying.

"So what are you doing here?" Drew asks.

I shrug. "I'm here with my sister. I was watching Romeo and Juliet."

"So you got bored during the movie and decided to come out here?"

"Yeah," I half lie.

She grins. "You know, Lacy was supposed to come with me to watch Grown Ups 2 but she's sick with the flu. You wanna come?"

I think for a second. "Alright," I say. Anything to get my mind off of Piper and Leo.

* * *

_After the movie_

Drew and I come out of the theater, laughing and talking. I actually had a really good time. I guess she isn't really that bad. Hmm.

She goes as soon as she sees her ride, and I walk away. I find Thalia waiting outside, with a scowl on her face.

"Where were you?" she demands as I reach her.

"Oh, sorry. I went to another movie and lost track of time."

She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, Piper and Leo were worried. _I_ was worried. I called you but you didn't pick up!"

"My phone was off. Sorry," I mumble. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Piper and Leo."

"Oh. They left."

I look down. "Oh. Okay. Well, let's just go home, I guess."

She drives home in silence. "So what movie did you go to?" Thalia asks, breaking the silence.

"Grown Ups 2."

"You were with a girl?"

I stare at her, startled. "How-how'd you-"

"So there IS a new girl," she teases.

I grin. "It's not like that."

"Uh-huh. What's her name?"

"Drew."

"Hmm. Simple name. I'm gonna have to meet her."

I laugh. "Alright."

* * *

Piper's POV

_On Monday_

I see Jason in the morning at the balcony playing with his phone before first period and march up to him. "Where were you?" I demand.

He looks up at me, with a bored expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Friday. The movies. I was worried." I cross my arms and glare at him.

He shrugs, nonchalantly. He looks back at his phone. "I went to a different movie with Drew."

"Who?"

"Drew. A girl."

"Oh," I say. I don't really know who that is but I heard some people talking about her. "So that's the new girl you're dating?" I ask. I didn't know he had plans to go to a movie with a girl. Not that I care. Do I? But he was with his sister. How'd he just go off with a girl?

He rolls his eyes. "Gods, Piper. No."

"Alright then," I mutter. Gods. Attitude much?

"What are you doing?" I ask, peeking at his phone.

He leans away from me. "None of your business," he snaps.

I blink, a little hurt. "Fine, then," I snap back. "You don't have to be so rude."

"And you don't have to be so nosy. Can you leave me alone?"

I clench my fists. "Okay! Gods, Jason." I stomp away, leaving him alone.

* * *

**Wow! Wow! WOW!**

**Okay, I know how all of us pretty much hate Drew, but I need her for something.**

**I know it seems more like Liper/Peo but trust me, it's not really gonna happen.**

**And I know that the fight at the end was kind of disappointing, but...WHATEVSS.**

**I know this chapter was kinda sucky but I promise that the next one will be better**

**Until next time then.**

**Review?**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	11. Mission Caleo

**Gods guys I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. You guys are the bestest! Shoutout to Penguin and Jasperforever for being so supportive about every chapter!**

**But I got an anonymous review that was basically threatening me to make Drew mean. And they threatened to give me 10 bad reviews each day and hate on the fanfic. To that guest reviewer: I really don't care if you hate the story. And Drew was going to be mean anyway in this fanfic, if you didn't see my last author's note. I need her for something. She's just acting that way toward Jason, but I'm obviously going to add some tension between her and Piper. I think you should really control yourself when you're writing a review. She's not gonna be nice. Don't worry. And don't be rude.**

**Anyway, go on and read the story. This chapter kind of seemed like it contained mostly Caleo to me when I was writing it, so I made the chapter longer, by combining two chapters together. Oh and BTW: there's going to be 27 chapters in total. But anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason's POV

I felt bad for snapping at Piper this morning, but I feel this...strong..._irritation_ towards her. And she _was_ kind of annoying me and being nosy. In fact, why should I feel bad? It's her fault for being all up in my grill.

So in Chemistry, I ignored her and she ignored me. We didn't talk, smile, or look at each other. I felt kind of like a jerk but I quickly got over it when I heard her laughing with Leo.

In the last five minutes of class, we were allowed to talk. Leo, Piper, and Frank were talking. I wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around and saw Drew.

"Hey," I mumble.

"Hi, Jason!" she cheers.

I peek at Piper from the corner of my eye. She's looking at us. Perfect. I look back at Drew and give her my most dazzling smile.

"So, I wanted to ask you something," I tell her, loud enough so that Piper can hear.

"Yeah?" Drew asks, eagerly.

"Do you want to go out with me this Friday?" I ask.

Her eyes literally sparkle. "Sure! Do you need my number?" she asks.

I nod. Drew gives me her number and walks off as soon as the bell rings. I grab my stuff and leave.

I peek at Piper, who's collecting her stuff, while chatting with Leo. I feel another strong surge of bitterness swipe through me.

But why?

* * *

_The next day_

I see Piper before school at the balcony. I want to go talk to her like I usually do this time, but something is holding me back.

_Jason, don't be a jerk and go talk to her_, my brain urges.

I take a deep breath and walk up to her. "Hey," I say to her. Piper looks up at me. "Do you need something?" she asks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was a jerk yesterday. I was kinda in a bad mood. But I'm fine now," I tell her. She shrugs. "Fine."

I stare at her. "Fine?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

I narrow my eyebrows. "That's all you tell me? Fine?"

"Super fine?" she suggests, a smile creeping onto her face.

I tickle her and she starts laughing. "Stop!"

I stop, and we're both basically laughing like idiots while people look at us like we're insane.

We probably are insane.

And I'm fine with it.

* * *

Piper's POV

I walk up to my friends at lunch. "Hey."

"Hey!" they say. I look around. "Where's Calypso?"

Annabeth, Hazel, and Juniper exchange a knowing glance. "We don't know," Juniper says.

I narrow my eyebrows. "Come on, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

Hazel looks down. "Well, you're actually the person we can't tell," she explains.

I blink. "She's...she doesn't trust me?" I squeak. I'm kind of hurt.

"No no! It's not like that! But it's just..."

"The secret's about me?"

"Well, kinda," Annabeth admits.

I nod. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's not a BAD secret but it's just something that has to do with you," Juniper tries to assure me.

I force a smile. "It's alright! Don't worry."

They sigh in relief. We start talking about something else but my mind is wandering with one question: What is Calypso keeping from me?

* * *

_Later afterschool_

I go to the gym to find my gym clothes that I forgot. I go inside the locker room and go into a stall and find them. I prepare to walk out of there just as someone suddenly enters the locker room. I stay in the stall in curiosity.

"Calypso, you could have at least come to lunch!" someone says. I recognize that voice as Juniper's.

"I can't! I mean I like Piper and all but seeing her with Leo is just too much!" another voice-Calypso-argues.

"He didn't even come to our lunch table," Juniper argues.

Calypso sighs. "She was still talking about him, right?"

"Not really. Calypso, how long are you gonna do this? You're just gonna hide here forever and ignore Leo and Piper?"

"I'm not gonna hide forever," Calypso defends.

"Oh really? Everyone knows about your crush on Leo! You might as well tell him!" Juniper says.

"First of all, Piper and Leo don't know. Second of all, I can't tell him."

"Why?"

"Because he's dating Piper!"

"Yeah, that's true."

"And, he's not gonna like me back. I thought that after he took me to Jason's party, he'd FINALLY start liking me. But...well...he doesn't."

I widen my eyes in shock. Calypso likes Leo?

"Calypso..."

"It's fine. This time is different. Leo used to play with all those other girls, but now...he really likes Piper. I'll...be fine. I can handle it. Besides, it's not like I ever had a chance with him."

I feel my throat close up. Calypso and Leo. How could I have NOT seen it before? Calypso likes Leo...and I'm standing in between them. I am SUCH a bitch.

I slowly open the stall door and come out. I see Calypso and Juniper standing there, their faces coated with shock and guilt.

"Hey," I say meekly.

They stare at me, silently.

"I-I didn't-" Calypso tries.

"It's fine," I interrupt. "Gods, Calypso. I really wish you told me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I am such a bitch."

"No! No you aren't! You're supposed to be mad at me. I'm the one who likes your boyfriend," Calypso rants.

"I'm the one who stole him from you."

"Piper, don't."

"No, Calypso trust me," I say. "I-I'm just coming between you guys. Leo-gods. He was talking a lot about you on our date. He likes you, he just doesn't know it. I guess I didn't really like him in that way. You guys are meant to be with each other."

Calypso and Juniper stay silent.

"I'm gonna help you guys get together," I decide.

And then I do.

* * *

_The Next Day in the Morning_

"Hey," I say to Jason, walking up to him in the balcony.

"Hi," he says.

"So, I heard you and Drew are going on a date," I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

Jason grins. "Yeah."

"Oh. Uh, cool." Truth is, I don't really think Drew is that cool. I mean, she looks like a backstabber and someone you wouldn't wanna be friends with. But that's just me, I guess.

I look around while Jason drones on and on about Drew and find Calypso talking to Travis Stoll. Perfect. She looks at me and I wink at her. I look back at Jason.

"She's really funny and-"

"Hey, where's Leo?" I suddenly interrupt him.

Jason's expression hardens. "I don't know," he snaps.

"Rude," I mumble. "I need to show him something," I explain, ignoring his attitude.

He rolls his eyes. "What do you wanna show him?"

I lean in. "Can you keep a secret?" I whisper.

He laughs. I glare at him. "What's so funny?" I demand.

"Oh gods, Pipes. You act like you're gonna tell me something illegal or something," he laughs.

I cross my arms. "Fine. I won't tell you."

He stops laughing but still grins. "Wait, are you going to. show him your...?" his face changes into a serious expression.

"What the hell? Gods, NO! We've only been on one date! Are you crazy?" My expression must be entertaining because he starts guffawing again. Then he finally stops, but still grins

"Okay, okay. What do you wanna tell me?"

I lean in again. "I'm trying to get Calypso and Leo together."

He bursts out laughing again.

I wait for him to stop. But it's really hard. He's not even laughing anymore. He's in hysterics.

"Jason!" I yell, losing my patience.

"Pipes, oh my gods! You-you're just too much!" he says, still laughing.

I clench my fists reminding myself that I'm a nonviolent person. Most of the time.

He finally stops guffawing. "Why are you helping Calypso get together with your boyfriend?" he asks, obviously still trying to hide a smile.

"Calypso likes him. He probably likes her."

"Probably?"

"Well, he was talking about her a lot during our date. And there's just a _spark _between them, ya know?"

"I know?"

"Shut up. Ugh, I should have NEVER told you."

"Sorry. But seriously. I mean, you're trying to get your own boyfriend together with some other girl. Don't you like him?"

"Well, not really. I guess I like him as a friend or a brother. I don't think I like him in that way," I explain.

He nods. "So you're gonna break up with him?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"He's going to break up with me."

"Because of Calypso? How's he gonna get together with her?"

I grin. "Because Travis is going to ask her out." We kind of forced Travis to do it. He said fine. Conner was our first choice but he's already with someone.

"What?"

"Gods, Jason. You're an idiot."

"I don't get it!"

"We're gonna make him jealous, Sparky."

He rolls his eyes. "Lame."

"Shut up, Sparky."

"Beauty queen."

"Sparky."

"Beauty queen."

"Sparky!"

"Beauty queen!"

"SPARKY!"

"BEAUTY QUEEN!"

We suddenly burst out laughing. Gods. We're just SO hilarious.

Suddenly Leo walks into the balcony and sees Calypso and Travis talking to each other. He walks over to them and says hi to Calypso. Calypso acknowledges him and turns back to Travis. Leo looks confused. Perfect.

He walks over to us and says hey to us. Jason gives me a knowing glance and I nod.

We talk a little and Jason and Leo walk away, leaving me alone. I put on some music from my iPod and read, until someone taps on my shoulder. I look up and see Drew, wearing an angry expression.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Stay away from Jason, Dumpster Clothes."

I cock my eyebrows, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Don't you think I know what you're doing? Jason is MINE. Only MINE. You better distance yourself from him or-"

"Or what?" I challenge. "Jason and I are only friends."

"Honey, you're not gonna fool me. Stay away from him. Got it?"

I feel myself getting angry. I get up. "I'm only friends with him. I'm not gonna stay away from a friend, _honey_."

She sticks her chin out. "You'll be sorry."

I smirk. "Get out of my face."

Drew clenches her fists and stomps away. I sit back down. Gods, why does Jason date bitches?

_Later at Aunty Em's after school_

"So, why'd you bring me here?" Leo asks.

"I'm just hungry, and I want someone to come with me." Truth is, Calypso is gonna be here with Travis.

We sit down on a table across from the entrance, and I secretly text Calypso. I make sure that Leo is facing the empty table where she'll be sitting with him.

_Where are you?_ I text her.

_We're entering right now._

I turn to look at the front door, and see Calypso and Travis entering. They're smiling and laughing, just like I hoped.

"Hey, look! It's Calypso with Travis," I tell Leo. Sure enough he looks up from his menu and sees them. "What? What are they doing here?"

I shrug. "I think they're on a date. Travis was talking about her the WHOLE TIME in Geometry." I study Leo's face. His face is a mixture of confusion and ...anger?

"Should we say hi to them?" Leo mumbles.

"Sure! Hey, Calypso! Travis!" I call. They look over to us and wave. They walk over to us.

"Hey, Piper," Calypso greets us. "Hi, Leo."

"Hey," he mutters, staring at Travis.

We talk for a bit until Calypso and Travis walk away to the table in front of us, where Leo is facing.

We order and wait for our food to come. We talk a little, but Leo's eyes keep flickering to Calypso's and Travis's table. _Yes!_

I peek behind me when Leo isn't looking and see Calypso staring at me. She motions for me to check my phone. I casually look back and scroll through my messages.

_What now?_

I bite my lip. _I don't know. Hold hands or something._

_Okay._

Leo looks back at me and his eyes wander back to their table. He widens his eyes and quickly looks away.

"What's the matter?" I ask, innocently.

"Huh?"

"You seem...angry."

"Oh. Uh, nothing. It's nothing."

I shrug and try to hold back a grin. The waitress gives us our food and we dig in. He casually keeps glancing at Calypso and Travis. I pretend not to notice.

Soon, I look back at their table, where they're both oblivious to us. I grin and look back at him. "Aren't they cute?"

He rolls his eyes. "Not really."

"Yes, they are," I insist. "They look so _adorable_ together."

He shrugs. "Whatever."

We talk a little more and then it's time to go.

I don't let him walk me home as usual, but this time it's for another reason. Travis is going home 'for an emergency' and Calypso is going to have to get a ride. Leo is the only one there.

I walk home and call Jason as soon as I get there.

"Hey, Pipes."

"Hey. Don't call me that."

"Yeah, yeah. So how was the whole matchmaking thing?"

"It was alright. Hopefully."

"Cool. Dr. Cupid."

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you? Beauty queen?" I can imagine him smirking.

"Shut up. Just call me Piper."

"Okay, Pipes."

"Ugh, you're annoying!"

"I can say the same thing. Uh, I have to go. Drew's calling me."

I feel a bit of bitterness once he mentions her name. "Whatever. Bye."

"Okay, bye." He hangs up.

I'm left with an empty feeling once he does. Should I tell him about what Drew told me? But he won't believe me.

And I don't want to mess up another one of his relationships. I mean, I know that break ups don't really mean anything to him. But I can't help but feel guilty. I'm not Drew. I'm not Reyna. I don't like to mess up relationships.

But no way am I going to stop talking to Jason just because of that. I don't really care about her threat. But I just don't like her.

I hate her.

Jason's POV

The next day at school, I see Piper in the balcony.

"Hey, Pipes." I walk over to her and sit by her.

"Hey." She's staring at something in a distance. I follow her gaze and see that she's staring at Leo. He's watching Calypso and Travis talk, looking a little...relieved.

"So, I take it they're not together?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Calypso didn't call me or text me since yesterday at Aunty Em's. And Leo didn't call me back. I wish he'd say SOMETHING."

I smirk. "I bet your meddling didn't work."

She turns to glare at me. "I bet it did."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. How much?"

I think. "Five bucks?"

"Done."

I watch them along with her. Calypso walks away from Travis and walks up to Leo.

And she hugs him.

I feel my mouth drop open. Piper raises her arms up in triumph. "Yes! You owe me five bucks!"

I glare at her. "You don't know for sure if they're together yet. Did he break up with you?"

Her shoulders slump. "Well, no. But-"

"Ha!"

"Okay, okay! Let's go ask them."

We walk up to them. Piper smiles innocently at them. "Hey, Leo."

Leo smiles. "Hey, Piper."

"Hey."

I hide my smirk. He still thinks they're together.

"I told him everything," Calypso explains to her.

My jaw drops open. "What?!"

"Oh, really?! So we're cool?" Piper asks him excitedly.

He smiles, playfully. "Yeah. But, hey beauty queen? I'm gonna get back at you for this!"

She laughs along with Calypso and Leo while I'm in shock. "WHAT?"

Piper turns to me. "You owe me five bucks. Pay up. Now."

"Oh, and you criticize me for betting on you," Leo teases me.

I roll my eyes and fish out some money from my pocket and place it in her palm. "Yeah, yeah."

But I couldn't help grinning at how happy Leo and Calypso were together.

And at how happier Piper was.

I felt myself feeling mesmerized. I just love it when Piper smiles. And when she laughs. Her voice is like bells ringing.

I shake my head. What am I thinking right now?

**Yeah. So there wasn't a lot of Jasper/Jiper in this chapter, I tried to add some fluff, but the chapter still sucks.**

**I'm not sure when I can update, because school is ending for me soon, and grades are due, and I have some missing assignments I need to complete. And I lost a book, which I have to pay a fine for and I have to file a police report for a lost Chromebook.**

**But on the bright side, I've written out my plans for each chapter, so I know exactly how the story is going to turn out.**

**But yeah, don't forget to review! And please don't think that I don't ever try to update this fanfic. I'm always working on it, each day. Even sometimes in school.**

**Anyway, I love you all. Have a great day! xxxx**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	12. The Mall

**Okay guys, can I just say how sweet you all are?**

**Like, seriously! I love you guys and your reviews soooooooooo much!**

**44 reviews? WHOOP! And I know how I said I wouldn't be able to update more frequently but you guys are just the BEST, and I love this fanfic too much, so yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jason's POV

_Friday night_

I'm at the Dining Pavilion, with Drew, listening to her drone on and on about...well I don't really know. I'm beginning to think that dating Drew was a huge mistake. She's not like any other girl I dated. It's not a good thing though.

Seriously, she's just so self-centered. And plain BITCHY most of the time. And whatever comes out of her mouth about other girls is, well, ugly. She might be pretty, but she's got an ugly little mouth.

Unlike Piper, who's really nice. She never talks bad about other people. She is a little feisty, but she only shows it when she needs to. And with me. But I actually wish that Drew was like Piper. In fact, what if I imagine Piper's face over Drew's?

"Jason? Jason!" she calls, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"What?" I snap.

Drew rolls her eyes. "I was TALKING to you."

"Oh, yeah. Continue."

"So, I really need a new wardrobe. How about we go to the mall together? Saturday? Tomorrow?"

I shrug. "I dunno."

"Please? For me?"

I sigh. I really don't want to go. Especially not with her. "I'll think about it."

Drew grins. "Okay. So should we order dessert?"

_At home_

I lay on my bed, feeling lost. I shut my eyes, trying to sleep, but all I can see is Piper. I try to listen to music, but it just reminds me of her. I try to text my friends, but I'm not really into it, because I'm thinking about Piper. All I'm thinking of is Piper.

I fish my phone out of my pocket. I scroll down my contacts list and call Piper. After two rings, she picks up. "Hey, Jason."

"Hey, Piper. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm doing homework. You?"

"Nothing. I just got back from a date with Drew."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you call her then? You just LOVE spending time with her."

"Huh?"

"What?" she snaps.

I chuckle. "Piper, you sound like a jealous girlfriend."

Silence.

"Piper?"

"What?"

"Oh, I thought you hung up."

"Whatever."

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrug, forgetting that she isn't here with me right now. "You're just acting weird."

"I'm acting weird? The whole week, the only thing you have been talking about is DREW."

"What's wrong with that?" I find myself defending her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all! But Jason, if you're going to talk to me, talk to me about something other than your girlfriend, alright?"

"What the hell, Piper? I only said that I came back from a date with her," I argue.

"Well, I don't really care! You don't have to tell me what kind of dates you came back from, okay?!"

"Gods, chill out Piper!" I find myself yelling into my phone.

"Forget it. Bye." _Click._

"Piper? Piper! Hello?" It's no use. She hung up on me.

I collapse on my bead and run my fingers through my hair. I shove my phone back into my pocket. What's wrong with her? Why is she acting like...like she's my girlfriend or something?

I massage my temples and try to think about it. Why would she be acting like this? Is it possible that she's...jealous?

I find myself grinning. Piper McLean, jealous? Could it be? But why would she be jealous? I'm actually enjoying the idea. But then again, she has no reason to be jealous. Why am I so...happy with the idea? Why do I care if she cares?

Is it possible that I might have feelings for Piper?

No. No way. I can't have feelings for Piper. She's nothing but a friend. It's just a small attraction. A tiny crush. But not a really big one. No way. She's in the friend zone. _I'm _in the friend zone. There's nothing but friendship between us.

I quickly grab my phone out of my pocket again and text Drew. I need to spend some time with Drew. Not Piper. _Drew_. I need to get my mind off of Piper.

_Hey, you know what? I actually _do _want to go to the mall with you. I'll pick you up tomorrow at one o'clock, okay? _I text her. I send it and a reply comes about a minute later.

_Okay! See you soon! Bye. xx_

I sigh and toss my phone onto my pillow and rub my eyes. I think it's time to go to sleep. My brain is _not_ functioning correctly.

Piper's POV

"So he just HUNG UP on me, and said he had to go back to football practice! Can you believe him? Who has football practice at TEN? He just didn't want to talk to me!" Hazel ranted about a small banter she had with Frank on the phone.

I rub my eyes. "Yeah, I think he might just have wanted to avoid talking about it. But whatever. Hey, you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?" I need to get my mind off of Drew's and Jason's date. What did they do? Did he put his arm around her? Did he touch her?

Did he kiss her?

"Hmm? Yeah! Sure! Anything to get my mind off of him. And I'm pretty bored. So, the mall?" Hazel suggests.

"The mall? I dunno..."

"Please, Piper! Please?"

I sigh. "Alright."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up."

"No! I'll pick you up!" I say a little too quickly.

"Piper, I already know your family is rich. Will was telling his friends once, and I overheard. You don't need to be so modest! Please, now don't make any objections. I'm picking you up at twelve, and that's that."

Well, she doesn't know who my dad is. "Alright, then pick me up." We talk for a little more, until Frank calls her, probably to apologize.

I lay down once we hang up and collapse on my bed.

I need some sleep.

Jason's POV

_Three o'clock at the mall_

"Drew, can we sit for a MINUTE? We've been walking and shopping nonstop for two hours!" I whine to her.

She shakes her head. "No, no, no. I need a new dress. Oh, and some shoes..."

I slump my shoulders in defeat. Why had I agreed to go to the mall with her? She's such a diva. A brat. A spoiled selfish cold-hearted-

"Jason, are you coming or not?" she calls out.

"Yes," I mumble, walking with her, holding bags, and promising to myself that once I get home, I'll dump her in the worst way.

We enter Forever 21 and I look around. I can swear I saw a girl who had the same dark hair as Reyna, but as I craned my neck, trying to get a better view, the girl vanished. I sighed and walked around with Drew around the store until she found the 'perfect' dress.

While we waited in a long line to pay, someone suddenly said, "Jason?" behind me.

I whipped around and came face to face with Hazel. "Oh, hey Hazel."

"Hey, Jason! Oh, uh, hi," she says to Drew.

I look behind her and notice another girl. "Piper?"

She nods and even smiles before she looks at Drew and looks away.

"So what are you guys doing here? Oh, and are you in line?" I ask.

"Nope. We haven't chosen anything yet. We _just_ came to shop," Hazel replies. "How about you? What are you guys doing here?"

I paused, glancing at Piper and then looking back at Hazel. "We're here on a date."

Piper glares at me and then turns to Drew. "Is that so?" she asks, sweetly, looking directly at Drew.

"Yup," Drew hisses at her, moving up a spot in the line, once someone is finished paying.

I watch Drew and Piper. They both have this...look on their face, that makes me think that they know something that I don't know.

"Well, then. We should probably leave you two alone," Piper says in a crisp voice. "Let's go, Hazel."

They walk away, leaving me alone with Drew. I feel an empty feeling as soon as Piper walks away.

As soon as we're done paying, we go outside, in the parking lot. Drew is mad, I can feel it.

"What's wrong?" I finally ask her, stopping cold in my tracks, standing near a black minivan.

She stops, and turns around. Drew glares at me. "Why do you have to talk to Piper?" she demands.

I blink. "What?"

"You heard me. Why do you always have to talk to Piper?"

"I didn't plan on her being there! What's wrong with talking to Piper?"

"I just don't like you talking to her!"

"Gods, Drew! She's my friend!"

"Excuse me? So you're telling me you're JUST friends with her? That you have no feelings for her whatsoever?" She's nose to nose with me now.

I clench my fists. "Yes! I don't!"

"Admit it, Jason! You do!"

"I don't, Drew! Can you shut up?!"

"No, just ADMIT IT! You have feelings for her!"

"If having feelings for someone means to be thinking about them all the time, being happy whenever you're with them, feeling empty if you're not with them, then yes! Yes! Yes I do! I _do_ like her! I _only_ like her! I like _her_! I like _Piper_! I like talking to her! I like it when she's with me! I like being with her! I hate seeing her with any other guy! I like it when she wants to talk to me. I like it when she smiles. I like it when she laughs. I like it when she teases me. I like it when she's stubborn. I like everything about her! I like Piper, alright? I might even love her!" I rant.

I pause, realizing what I just said. Drew stares at me with a shocked and heartbroken expression on her face, which I could care less about. But the only thing that's making _me_ shocked, is my confession. Where did all of that stuff come from? When did I start thinking this stuff?

But I knew one thing: it wasn't a lie. I guess it's true.

I like Piper McLean.

"You-you're-" Drew gasps. "You JERK! I-I never want to see you again!" She runs off and leaves me standing there alone.

I shake my head. What the hell just happened?

Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and come face to face with Reyna.

"Reyna? Wh-what are you doing here?" I ask her. I clench my fists. I'm still pissed off by the rumors she spread.

But now, I'm even more pissed, now that I've realized I like Piper.

"I heard everything you said. You like Piper," she says.

"What's it to you?" I snap.

"Nothing. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I saw you earlier in the mall but I decided to wait. Then I came and followed you guys here, and I heard everything. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop-"

"It's okay," I interrupt. "You should be apologizing to Piper."

"I know. I'm going to."

An awkward silence fills the air.

"I thought you were just using her," Reyna blurts out. "You told me that you were just trying to get her to like you so that she'd stop being a bitch and stuff."

"Okay, first of all, she's not a bitch. Second of all, I stopped using her a long time ago, once we first started talking to each other. And yeah, that plan was pretty stupid."

She nods. "What are you going to do now?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I'm gonna have to...well I don't know."

She nods again. "Well, I'll give you some space. But again, I'm really sorry about everything."

I nod. "Just apologize to Piper."

She gives me a half-smile and walks away. I watch her as she leaves and sigh.

I suddenly hear footsteps. "Who's there?" I call out. Nobody answers.

I sigh again. I'm seriously starting to lose it.

Third Person POV

Drew sits behind a car and buries her face in her hands. Stupid Piper. She's an ugly girl with uneven hair and clothes that look like they came out of a dumpster! What does Jason _see_ in her?

Suddenly, some other girl's voice talks to him. "I heard everything you said. You like Piper."

Drew turns around and peeks at them. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. The girl who spread the rumors about Piper being a slut who used to hook up with guys in the bathrooms in her old schools. Drew DEFINITELY respects Reyna.

Drew listens and widens her eyes. Jason was using her before? How lame. She secretly smirks. If Piper found out, she certainly wouldn't want to be with Jason, as a girlfriend or a friend.

She got up and walked away. Jason called out, "Who's there?" Drew hid behind a large Chevy truck until he walked off to his car. She sighed once he drove away.

Drew thought for a moment. _Piper would certainly be interested in this piece of information I just found out_, Drew thought.

After all, if Drew can't have Jason, Piper won't, either.

* * *

**Drew! How can you be so mean?**

**To that last guest reviewer: Told you I was gonna make her mean.**

**To the rest of my readers: Remember, I told you I was gonna add more drama! And this isn't all of it! BEWARE: I have a lot of tricks up my sleeves. Rick Riordan also took time to progress their love. So am I.**

**But hey, JASON LIKES PIPER! Yayyyyy!**

**Well, yeah. So byeeeee. Don't forget to review! xxxx**

**~maybeitsalaiba~**


	13. Jason Grace: Liar

Jason's POV

On Monday, I'm in the balcony, on the stairs, on my phone when suddenly Piper comes up to me and sits next to me.

"Hey, Jason," she says.

I stare at her, unsure what to say. After my whole confession thing with Drew, I don't know what to say to Piper.

"Jason?"

I blink. "Yeah? Oh-uh, hey, uh, Piper." Should I call her Piper, beauty queen, or Pipes? What do I do?

She nods slowly, obviously confused. "Are you okay?" she asks me.

I nod, a little too quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Okay. So what are ya doing?" she asks, gesturing to my phone.

"N-nothing." I lean away from her. Gods, this isn't even awkward anymore. It's just plain embarrassing. _I'm_ embarrassing.

"Jason, are you sure you're alright?" Piper asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I feel sudden static surge through me as soon as we make physical contact.

I nod again. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Oh! I forgot! How was your date with Drew on Saturday?" she asks, removing my hand from my shoulder.

I bite my lip. What do I say? _Oh, it was pretty cool. Except for the fact that we had a fight, broke up, and I realized that I really like you._

"I don't think Drew was the right girl for me," I say, instead.

"Oh? Really?" Is it just me, or does she sound happy? If she doesn't, then okay. If she does...

YES!

"Yeah. I kind of broke up with her." I casually glance at her. Piper is staring right at me. I look into her kaleidoscope eyes for a moment but then quickly look away.

"Oh. That's...too bad," Piper says. "But to be honest, she was nuts."

I laugh. "Oh, really?"

She nods. "Yeah. She told me to stay away from you and accused me of trying to make a move on you."

I stop laughing immediately. "What? When?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. Around last week?"

"Oh," I say, taking a deep breath. So Drew didn't tell her.

Yet.

"Hey, let's get to class," she says, checking her watch and getting up.

I bite my lip. "Uh, actually you can go."

"Huh?"

"I'll go by myself."

"But...why?"

"Look, I'll just go by myself, okay? You don't have to constantly be on my back all the time," I say, impatiently.

She blinks, obviously hurt. I think about apologizing for a moment but something holds me back. "Fine," she snaps. She turns on her heel and walks off.

I sigh. What's wrong with me? Why the hell am I acting like this? I'm supposed to tell her I like her, not be a jerk to her.

Oh well. I guess I have to get to class.

* * *

Piper's POV

Gods, what's his problem? I'm getting REALLY sick of his bipolarity. Sometimes he's nice, sometimes he's an asshole.

Stupid Jason.

I walk up the stairs and accidentally bump into someone. I look up and see who it is.

Reyna.

"Sorry," I mumble. I try to walk past her, but she stops me.

"Piper, I needed to tell you something," she says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm REALLY sorry about those rumors I spread. I was just kind of...jealous. I mean, 'cause Jason is such good friends with you. So, well, I wanted to spread those rumors, thinking that he'd stop talking to you and believe those rumors. But...I was wrong, and he broke up with me. I feel really guilty for what I said about you. I'm super sorry," Reyna says.

I stare at her. "Really?"

She lets out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, Piper. I mean, I guess I still don't like you, but hey, I am sorry."

I shrug. "Okay, it's cool."

"Okay. Now excuse me, please."

I let her walk past me and walk upstairs. Weird. Eh, whatever.

Time for Geometry.

* * *

_At Lunch_

Jason comes over to our table like he usually does. But he wasn't talking to me. AT ALL. Is he still mad about the fight on Saturday? It was just some silly banter. I got over it. Why can't he?

I peek at him and finally decide to say something. "Hey."

He turns to look at me, looking bored. "Hi, Piper." Jason turned back to Calypso and Juniper, and talked to them about something I could care less about.

I roll my eyes, and turn to Annabeth and spring up a conversation with her. I try to ignore Jason as best as I can.

After all, if he doesn't want to talk to me, then I won't talk to him.

* * *

Jason's POV

Gods, what is it about me getting all tongue-tied in front of Piper?

I can't talk to her. I can't laugh with her. I can't look at her.

I'm such an idiot.

I need to tell her how I feel. I can't keep my emotions all bottled up inside of me. I need to tell her. I got to do it.

So the next day, I spring up a conversation with her in the balcony.

I gotta do it.

I HAVE to do it.

"Hey, Pipes!" I say cheerfully, sitting next to her on the stairs.

She doesn't look up. She doesn't smile. She doesn't do anything.

Shit. She must be mad about me ignoring her yesterday.

"Look, Pipes. I'm sorry about ignoring you yesterday. I-I needed to tell you something, but I couldn't build up the courage to do it," I tell her.

She doesn't say anything. She must be trying to ignore me.

I grin. "Come on, Pipes. I know you wanna talk to me."

Silence.

"Piper! You can't ignore me forever!" I sing.

More silence.

I tickle her. "Come on, beauty queen!"

Piper slaps my hands away and looks up at me. Her eyes were flashing at me in anger and her fists were clenched.

I felt all the color drain from my face. It hit me like a ton of bricks. She was mad.

"If you think I'm mad about you ignoring me yesterday, then you're way out of line. I'm not that immature, to be mad at something as little as that. Leave me alone, okay?" She gets up and walks away, leaving me alone and confused.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Piper's POV

_Yesterday (After school)_

I come out of the school building, ready to walk home, when suddenly someone calls my name. "Piper!"

I turn around and see Drew running up to me.

I sigh once she comes up to me. "What do you want, Drew? If you're gonna ask me to stay away from Jason, I already told you. We're just friends." I tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear.

She smirks. "Honey, I'm not here to talk about you staying away from Jason. Although, there _is_ something I need to tell you about him."

I blink. "Then, what?"

Drew leans in. "Okay, so after we broke up, I was hiding behind a car and-"

"Why were you hiding behind a car?" I ask.

"Oh, did I say hiding? I meant I was looking for, um, my ring. And then, Reyna comes up to him. She apologized to him for the rumors she spread about you, and they talked until she brought up something...interesting."

"What?"

"Jason was using you."

"HUH?"

"You heard me, hon. Apparently, Jason hates you. A lot. Since you guys first met. So, he wanted to make you like him and then you'd be heads over heels for him, right? And then, he would reject you or humiliate you or something and stuff. And you'd be all caught up on him and you wouldn't be such a bitch. Oh, and did I mention that's why he became friends with you in the first place?"

I stare at her and shake my head. "No. No that's NOT true."

She smirks again. "Okay, believe it or not. I'm just trying to help you."

I glare at her. "If you're making this up-"

"Sweetie, please. I don't have time to make up stuff like this. You're lucky I'm even telling you this. So help me, will ya? Okay, bye!" She runs off to her friend, Lacy, leaving me standing.

I shake my head. No. Jason wouldn't. Would he?

Is that why he's been acting so weird lately? Because he's...he's using me? He's trying to make me go heads over heels for him? He's trying to HUMILIATE me?

I bite my lip. Did he do all that stuff for her because he's using me? He beat up those guys in the ally for using me? He saved me from Will, trying to humiliate me? He TALKED to me, because he was just using me?

How can I be so STUPID? I knew that Jason was a jerk. Why did I have to become friends with him?

He hates me? _Why_?

I turn and walk back home, only thinking one thing:

I am never, EVER going to trust Jason Grace again.

**Okay, so I know this chapter is a little short, but I updated really quick. Isn't that cool? Even though I have so much stuff to do?**

**I FEEL SO PROUD OF MYSELF.**

**Oh well. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are THE BEST.**

**And I will update soon. Hopefully, a longer chapter.**

**Okay guys, thanks!**

**Review? Follow? Favorite?**

**Goodbye! 3**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	14. Confrontations and Fights

**HEY THERE!**

**Okay, can I just say how much I LOVE YOU GUYS? 70 reviews? I'M SO FREAKING HAPPYYY!**

**I know the story is going slow, as one of my reviewers pointed out. The thing is, you guys have a different thought of how the story's gonna go. Well, let's just say that you guys are wrong because...well, I don't wanna give any spoilers. cx**

**But just remember, I'm planning on making this 27 chapters. There's going to be a BUNCH of stuff happening.**

**Well, so just go on and read xxx**

* * *

Jason's POV

In Chemistry, I tried my best to make eye contact with Piper. But she didn't look up _once_. She just ignored me the whole time.

I'm really confused. Why is she so mad? What the hell did I do?

The next day, I find Annabeth. "Hey."

She looks up at me from her textbook and nods. "Hi."

I sit next to her. "Where's Percy?"

"I don't know. What's up?"

"Nothing. Hey, do you know why Piper's so...mad at me?" I ask her.

Annabeth shrugs. "Nope. Sorry."

I feel my shoulders slump. "Alright. Well, I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." She returns to her textbook and I walk away.

* * *

_Later after school_

I decide to try to catch Piper in front of the building before she walks home. But when I come, I see her talking to Conner Stoll.

I feel myself getting angry. Or maybe...jealous?

Yup. I'm jealous.

I wait and watch them laughing and smiling. I feel myself getting more annoyed and more annoyed by the minute. Finally, they say bye to each other and he walks away.

I take the chance to walk up to Piper. I wanted to talk calmly, but now seeing her talking to someone else when she's mad at me...well, I'm pretty pissed off.

I grab her arm and pull her back, so she's facing me. "Piper, I need to talk to you."

She sees me and scowls. "No thanks, Jason."

I cross my arms. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's your problem."

Piper rolls her eyes. "I don't have a problem. In fact, maybe I do. _You're_ my problem."

I clench my fists. "Excuse me?" I bark at her.

"Don't think that you can keep anything away from anyone and get away from it, Jason!" She pushes past me and walks away.

And I don't make any effort to stop her.

Piper's POV

"I already told you, Dad. I'm fine," I say for the millionth time.

We're sitting in the living room, watching one of my dad's movies, _King of Sparta_, and eating nachos. I guess I must have seemed upset when I first came in, but I'm pretty much fine now. Sort of. Not really.

We watch the part where he fights off the monsters until he speaks up. "Hey, Piper?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Remember Georgia Grace?"

I feel my heart thump faster. "What about her?" I ask.

"One of my sources told me she's going to therapy."

I raise my eyebrows, facing him. "Really? For how long?"

"About a year and a half."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm actually thinking that once she gets back from therapy, we can work on a movie together."

I feel my face getting hot. "Why? You were never interested before."

"True. But Piper, people change. And she's the one who chose to go to therapy. She's _choosing _to change."

"Oh," I say. "What about her son? Where's he gonna stay?"

My father shrugs. "With her friend."

"Oh." I feel myself getting even more curious. How's he gonna manage school? Does he know his mom is gonna go to therapy? Is he okay with it?

I shake my head. Why should I care? He's done nothing but _use _me. I have no business with him. And he has no business with me.

I try to clear these questions out of my head and try to focus on the movie.

_The next day after school_

I've done my best to avoid Jason, but sadly, my efforts aren't great enough.

He catches up to me in front of the building. "Piper, I'm talking to you, and I'm NOT taking no for an answer."

I face him. Might as well get it over with. "Fine. What do you want to talk to me about?" I demand.

Jason takes a deep breath. "First of all, I want to know why you're mad at me."

I roll my eyes. "I know."

He stares at me with a blank expression on his face. "What?"

"I know why you wanted to become friends with me." I'm losing my cool. I have to get a grip.

"Piper, I have no clue what you're talking about."

I feel my anger boiling. "I know that you were using me!" I yell at him, losing my patience.

He blinks. "Huh?"

"You jerk! You two-faced, selfish, bratty, pig-like JERK! You were trying to make me like you! You were planning on HUMILIATING me! You wanted to make me look STUPID! You wanted me to be all heads over heels for you! And guess what? It didn't work!"

He looks down. "How-how'd you find out?"

"Drew overheard you talking to Reyna. She told me _everything_. You _are_ an asshole. I was right about you." At this point, I'm not even that angry anymore. I'm hurt. I'm sad. I'm feeling _betrayed_.

He shakes his head. "Pipes, I-"

"Don't you DARE call me Pipes."

"Look, Piper-"

"No! Don't you DARE try to talk to me! How could you? I thought this was beneath you, Jason! You're no better than Will!" I shout at him, before I can stop my words. His expression changes from guilt to outrage and complete hatred.

"You...BITCH. You-you are such a complete BITCH!" he shouts. I flinch. He's never used that tone with me before.

He takes a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down. "Look, Piper. Listen, okay? I-I stopped trying to make you like me after I became friends with you. I realized that you're actually a good friend. I really am sorry. I'm very, very sorry, alright?"

I shake my head. "How can I believe you? How can I trust you, Jason?"

He clenches his fists. "I already apologized! What else am I supposed to do? Sing a song and play the ukulele?"

I roll my eyes. "Gods, Jason! You say your mom is the bad one, but you're WORSE than her. You're a freaking LIAR."

He turns red with anger. I know I've hit a spot. I'm almost afraid.

"You...you are not my friend," he hisses.

"You never were my friend," I reply.

Jason shakes his head. "Gods, Piper. You're a real bitch, ya know that? I trusted you with...I trusted you when I told you that stuff."

"I trusted you this whole time, too."

He backs away from me and turns around, to walk away. But he pauses, to only say one more thing.

"Piper McLean, I never want to speak to you again."

With that, he walks away.

I blink and I feel my eyes stinging and itching. I touch them and feel moisture coming out of them. I wipe them and realize that I'm crying.

I'm...crying?

I glare at Jason's back as he walks far away. Jason Grace, I will never speak to you, EVER.

Jason's POV

How could she?

I thought she was trustworthy. I thought she was an honest, trustworthy, and selfless person.

I was wrong.

Gods, I was right from the start. Piper McLean was not to be trusted.

I go to the parking lot, looking for my car, when suddenly, Reyna walks up to me.

"Oh, hey," I say in surprise.

"Hi." She brushes her hair out of her face. "What are you still doing here?"

I shrug. "Nothing much. Just...hanging. Uh, how about you?"

"Nothing much. Just hanging."

Before I can stop it, a grin spreads out on my face. I burst out laughing, and she suddenly does too.

Finally, we stop. Then she asks me, "Did you tell Piper?"

I don't have to ask her to know that she's talking about me liking Piper. I shake my head. "No."

"Why?"

I sigh. "We sort of had a fight."

Reyna widens her eyes. "A fight? About what?"

"She found out about me trying to get her to like me."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah."

"Did you apologize?"

"I did."

"So?"

"She's still mad."

"Gods, Jason. I'm really sorry."

I shrug. "Whatever. I don't like her anymore." As soon as the words leave my mouth, I know it's true. I don't like Piper anymore.

"Really?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm sure of it. She...she's not who I thought she was. I am _completely_ over her."

"Oh. Uh, okay."

An awkward moment of silence passes between us.

"Look, Jason," Reyna suddenly blurts out. "You're saying that you're completely over her, but are you? Because if you are, well then, I want another chance. I still like you."

I stare at her. "Huh?

"You heard me."

I look down and think. Maybe it is time to move on to different girls. Maybe it's time to move on from Piper.

Besides, Reyna...she's actually a good friend. And she doesn't seem that bitchy anymore. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

"Okay," I say.

She grins at me and takes my hand. I smile at her and squeeze her hand.

Then it's official. Reyna and I are back together.

* * *

**Go ahead. Scream at me. Send death threats to me. Throw tomatoes at me.**

**But guyssss, it's not over yet!**

**The next chapter...well it'll be more interesting. ****Trust me, Jasper will come. It's just gonna take some time. Sorry about getting Jeyna back together. But it's not gonna stay like that!**

**BTW: How do you guys feel about a sequel to this fanfiction?**

**Okay guys! Review! Favorite! Follow!**

**ILY3 byeeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


	15. Senior Year

**Okay guys. Can I just say how much I LOVE Y'ALL'S REVIEWS? AHAHHAHAHA Sorry for making y'all scream in terror and all the crying and stuff.**

**Now you'll see where I'm going with this FanFiction. I really hope you guys like it. Sorry, Jasper isn't gonna magically pop in. But it will come later! :)**

**Now remember, Piper and Jason still don't talk to each other, alright?**

**Okay! Don't forget to review! cx**

* * *

_**Two Years Later (Senior Year)**_

Jason's POV

It's finally January, after winter break. Time to go back to school. Thalia left to go back to college, right after New Year's, and I'm alone at my house with my mother again.

My mom finally came back from therapy before Christmas. She's acting...normal. Which is weird. She's acting like a real mom. A kind, loving, and caring one. It's kind of creepy. Both Thalia and I noticed. But we didn't know if it was permanent or temporary.

Her psychiatrist said to act normal with her, and be friendly. Mom apparently doesn't drink alcohol anymore. She was apparently turned towards alcohol after my father left her. So, she had the burden of two kids, alone, while being the center of attention in the media.

But I still don't know if I can trust her.

As I get ready for school, I grab my keys and walk out of my room. My mother is on the breakfast table, and is sipping coffee. She sees me and smiles. "Do you want something to eat?" she asks.

I shake my head, grabbing my backpack from the living room. "I'll just grab a donut or something on the way to school."

She nods. "Alright. Have a nice day."

I walk out into the cold air, feeling confused. My mother has suddenly become very...strange.

I drive and stop the car at a red light. I check my phone and see that Reyna has sent me a message. I scan it.

_Hey. Can you pick me up?_

I check the time and sigh. I quickly type back a text.

_Okay, I'm on my way._

* * *

Once I reach her house, I honk the car. She comes out in about a minute. Reyna smiles brightly and sits in the passenger seat.

"Hey," she says, slamming the door shut.

"Hey. Let's go."

On the ride to school, she speaks up. "How was Christmas?"

I shrug. "It was cool."

"How's your mom?"

I tense up. They think that she was just taking a break from acting and was staying somewhere in Europe. The whole world thinks that. That's what my mom told the media. And I'm very thankful for that.

"She's alright," I tell her, not offering anymore details. She nods and starts talking about _her_ Christmas.

As soon as we reach our school, I park at the student parking lot. We walk out of our car and walk into the school.

The girls have quit staring at me. They have quit flirting with me. They have quit talking about me. Reyna and I have been an on and off item for two years now. Well, we were off only once when we were sophomores and she spread rumors about...her.

Whatever.

Anyway, I've pretty much lost my player status. My friends have stopped teasing me about it, too.

She says bye to me and goes to her locker while I go to mine. I have Gym with Leo and Percy. I get out my PE bag and rush to the gymnasium.

I walk there and see Coach Hedge scolding Leo. "Drop and give me 20, mister!" Coach Hedge barks at him.

Leo quickly drops down and starts doing his push-ups, obviously feeling sore and tortured. I manage to hide my grin. I walk over to the boys' locker room and change and walk out.

I sit at the bleachers with Percy and Annabeth. They're having their annoyingly cute moment. Belch. This is why I need Leo. I watch him do his push-ups.

He was on his thirteenth one until someone burst into the gym. Everyone looked up at who it was.

Piper McLean.

What the hell is she doing here?

I feel my ears turn pink and quickly look away. I look at Annabeth and Percy. They know that we aren't speaking anymore, but they still talk to her. Annabeth is one of her close friends, so I guess it's okay. Percy is, well, Percy. He's too nice.

I watch as Annabeth waves her over. "Piper!"

I look down, pretending to be very interested in my shoes. I peek at Piper. She makes a 'hold on' gesture to Annabeth and walks over to Coach Hedge.

"Coach Hedge?" she calls.

"Yes? Okay, Leo, you can go, now." Coach Hedge turns his attention toward Piper. "What do you want, Piper?"

Piper tells him something, which I can't really hear, considering we're in a gym and we're not very close to her, but I catch bits of it. I hear 'schedule' 'change' and 'Gym first period'.

I quickly turn toward Leo. "Hey, man. Were the push-ups fun?"

He groans. "Shut up. My arms feel sore."

We talk about some stuff and I peek at Piper from the corner of my eye. She's walking over to...us.

She takes a seat next to Annabeth and they start talking.

I re-focus my attention towards Leo, but he's smiling and looking at Piper. "Hey Piper!"

"Hey!" I hear her say. I roll my eyes.

Leo looks at me and shrugs. "What?"

"Really? You have to ask?"

"Piper's my friend," he defends. "Besides, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be with Calypso."

I shrug. "Whatever. I think Coach Hedge is gonna make us play football today. Let's just focus on that."

Piper's POV

Gods, I enter the gym, and see that _Jason _is in my class? Damn it.

We haven't really talked since the whole fight we had. And I don't think that either of us wants to. He got back with Reyna the same day we had the fight. I was kind of upset about that. Did he get back together with her before we had the fight, or after? If it was after, would he have told me if we didn't have a fight? If it was before, then why didn't he tell me?

I've thought of getting back at him. A lot. But I can't. Not because I don't have any way to get back at him. I do.

I can tell everyone about his mom.

But I...don't want to.

It's kind of stupid. But he's kept my secret about my dad. And I've kept his secret about his mom. He might have not been completely honest and trustworthy with me, but _I_ choose to be honest and trustworthy with him.

* * *

_After-school_

I talk to Hazel in the hallway before I go to the front of the school's main building.

"So, where were you in Calc today?" she asks.

I groan. "They changed my schedule. I have P.E. now."

She nods. "You have Annabeth, though."

I bite my lip. "Yeah." I _am_ thankful that I have Annabeth in my class. But the fact that Jason's there...ugh.

Suddenly, Frank comes up behind Hazel and puts his arm around her. She turns and giggles. I watch as Frank hugs her. "Let's go," he says.

Hazel turns to me. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I force a smile and nod. "Yeah, sure! Bye guys!" They say bye and wave to me as they walk away.

Frank has changed since sophomore year. He's gotten taller and more leaner. He's lost his pudge and looks like a football player now. Well, he _is _a football player, but whatever.

I look away and walk to the main building.

Sometimes I feel left out because all my other friends have boyfriends and I don't. Calypso has Leo, Hazel has Frank, Juniper has Grover, and Annabeth has Percy.

It's not like I haven't gotten asked out before. I mean, I have. But...those guys just don't seem _right_ for me.

It's kind of lame. But whatever.

* * *

I enter my house and see my dad in the living room, talking to someone on the phone. I put my backpack on the floor and come inside the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand," he says on the phone. "No, no. I insist. There's plenty of space here. Please, I insist."

He pauses and then smiles in relief. "Okay, good. You'll be arriving at six, right? Okay, okay. Don't thank me, it's my pleasure! Okay. Bye!" He hangs up and sees me.

"Oh, hey! I didn't know you arrived!" Dad greets me.

I smile and hug him. "Who were you talking to?" I ask once I pull away from him.

Dad's eyes sparkle. "It's a surprise. We're gonna have some guests over for a while."

I raise an eyebrow. "A while?"

He nods. "One of my soon-to-be co-stars and their child. They'll stay with us."

"Stay?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, someone planted a bomb inside their house and now, they need a place to stay while they find another place to live in."

I widen my eyes. "Oh, that's sad. Have they found out who did it?"

"Yeah, that guy's gonna have a court date set. But it's nothing to worry about."

I nod. "Alright. Uh, I have to go upstairs. I have homework."

He smiles. "Okay, Pipes."

I wince once I hear that nickname. Jas...that kid used to call me 'Pipes', too.

I will not mention his name. I will act like he doesn't exist. It doesn't matter that he's in my PE class, right? It doesn't mean I'll have to talk to him.

_Later, At Six_

I was in my room, listening to music, when the doorbell rang.

I took the ear buds out of my ears and tossed them onto my bed. I got off of my bed and went downstairs, as my dad opened the door.

"Hello!" a familiar female voice said.

"Hello, Georgia. Oh, and is that your son?"

"Yes, his name is Jason."

My mouth suddenly feels dry.

Jason.

Georgia.

Great. Just GREAT.

Does he know that I'm gonna be living with him?

Of course he does, he's not STUPID.

I hesitantly walk up to my father and smile sweetly at Georgia Grace. She's really pretty and stunning. Her eyes hold mischief and fun but they also hold sadness, as if they'd seen too many things.

"Oh, so this is your daughter, right?" Ms. Grace asks my father.

Dad nods. "Yes, this is Piper. Anyway, come in! We'll talk as soon as you both get settled. Piper, can you show them to their rooms?"

I nod. "Yeah, right this way." They pick up their bags and follow me to the guest rooms.

I lead them to a hallway. Jason is silent. Ms. Grace starts asking me questions.

"So, do you have a boyfriend? Surely, you do! You're beautiful! I bet you have a bunch of guys trailing after you!"

I feel myself blush. "Uh, no. I don't have a boyfriend. But, thanks."

She smiles at me. "You know, my son is single, too!"

"Mom, I'm dating Reyna," Jason finally speaks up. I glance at him. He's scowling at Ms. Grace.

She waves her hand. "Yeah, yeah. So, Piper! What career are you looking into?"

We start a conversation. Ms. Grace is pretty cool. Did Jason lie to me about her being cold and selfish?

No. Jason is the cold and selfish one.

Finally, I drop her off at a room. "Here you go. This is your room, Ms. Grace."

She smiles wider. "Okay, thanks! I'm actually gonna go hit the hay. Can you tell your dad that, too?"

I nod. "Sure! No problem. If you need anything, please tell me."

She nods. "Okay. Bye Piper!"

"Bye." She closes the door, leaving Jason and I alone in the hallway.

"Let's go," I mumble, leading him. I peek behind me to see if he's even following me. He is.

I stop in front of another guest room. "Here ya go."

"Okay," he mumbles.

I turn to walk away, but he grabs my arm and turns me to face him. I glower at him. "What?"

"Just so we're clear, I still hate your guts."

"And I hate yours."

"You will not go around telling people that I'm staying at your house."

"Neither will you."

Jason stares at me for a moment before letting go of me. "Get out of my face," he growls.

I roll my eyes. "I was going to anyway."

He turns and slams the door in my face. I huff and walk away.

What a pig.

* * *

**OMG THEY'RE LIVING TOGETHER? What's gonna happen now?**

**I know y'all were hoping for Jasper, but hey, you guys are gonna get it soon enough. I really hope you guys liked it!**

**Oh, and do you guys remember Lityerses and Dylan from the Lost Hero? Lityerses, or Lit, was the guy that Jason was jealous of because Piper smiled at Lit. And Dylan was the dude who hit on Piper in the beginning.**

**If I was to add either Lit or Dylan to this, who do you think would be better? Please PM me or tell me in the reviews!**

**Okay byeeeeee**

**~maybeitslaiba~**


End file.
